MADRE
by Giovanno
Summary: Ketika seorang fashion designer amatir terikat kontrak dengan seorang model ambisi yang tak sekedar terjerat dalam balutan busana. AkaKuro. (Cover by Lita & Rissa)
1. Chapter 1

Deru suara menggema dalam kamar. Kamar yang berukuran empat kali empat itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa tumpuk kain serta peralatan jahit. Beberapa rak yang berisi pernak-pernik diletakkan pada pojok ruangan. Kain-kain disusun rapi dalam sebuah lemari berwarna cokelat tua. Peralatan jahit diletakkan tepat di sebelah meja kecil yang terdapat sebuah mesin jahit.

Benda logam yang bersatu dengan mesin, memaksa masuk sehelai benang ke dalam kain polos mentah. Ujung kain didorong ke depan hingga membentuk sebuah lekukan jalan benang. Kadang berliku, dan kadang lurus.

Beberapa pernak-pernik cantik nan berkilau, dijahit dalam kain yang sudah diberi ukuran. Sisa-sisa kain yang tak terpakai, bermetamorfosis menjadi bahan tambahan yang nantinya akan dijahit pada bagian bawah.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru, duduk di atas sebuah bantal kecil nan tipis. Kedua tangan sibuk berkutat dengan mesin jahit serta pensil. Sesekali ia membuat pola pada kain lalu memotongnya. Sesekali juga ia mendecak kesal karena salah pola atau sebaliknya.

Iris biru menatap fokus pada mesin jahitnya lagi. Ia mencoba untuk menjahit sesuai dengan pola yang ditentukan. Kali ini polanya berliku jadi sedikit susah. Tapi mau tidak mau—ia harus bisa.

Bergerak perlahan. Mengikuti arah pola dengan hati-hati—takut-takut nanti salah dan harus merombaknya ulang. Menggeser kain dengan perlahan agar hasilnya maksimal. Begitu teliti dan lembut. Memang harus seperti itu kalo berurusan dengan jahit-menjahit.

Selang sepuluh menit, ia berhasil menyelesaikan jahitannya. Dengan bangga, ia ambil kain tersebut lalu memakaikannya pada badan mannequin.

Kain polos disulap menjadi ssebuah gaun pernikahan yang cantik.

Gaun panjang tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan rumbai-rumbai putih, menghiasi daerah pinggang. Pernak-pernik dipasang disekitar bawah. Tidak terlalu ramai dan simpel. Namun memberi kesan cantik dan anggun pada gaun ini.

Ya, pemuda itu tengah membuat sebuah gaun pernikahan untuk salah seorang pelanggannya.

Ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang _fashion designer_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang sepi oleh pelanggan. Mengingat banyak butik—mulai dari yang mahal hingga murah—menjual berbagai macam baju yang menjadi _fashion_ tahun ini. Dan orang cenderung untuk membeli ketimbang menjahit sendiri ke tukang jahit.

Kuroko berdiri sembari meregangkan tubuh. Sudah dua hari ia begadang dan hal tersebut justru merusak pola hidup. Ia harus mengerjakan gaun tersebut dalam kurun waktu dua hari, karena besok ia akan bertemu dengan calon pengantin yang memesan gaun padanya.

"Ukh, badanku sakit sekali." Kuroko mengaduh capek—merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya kini dibalut oleh rasa pegal dan nyeri.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya Kuroko keluar dari ruang kerja menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah. Menghempaskan tubuh lelah ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Memejamkan kedua mata dan perlahan mulai menggapai mimpi. Dengkuran halus keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

"Wah! Bagus sekali!"

Suara kagum keluar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek. Menatap diri di hadapan cermin sembari memperhatikan gaun yang ia kenakan. Sesekali ia memutar badan seratus delapan puluh derajat hingga menimbulkan sebuah gelombang pada gaun—mulai dari pinggang sampai kaki. Secercah senyum gembira terlukis di paras cantik wanita ini.

Kini, Kuroko berada di sebuah apartmen pelanggannya. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa tamu sembari menyesap secangkir _macchiato_ hangat yang sudah dihidangkan. Sejenak, ia meletakkan cangkir yang masih terdapat kepulan asap di atas pisin cangkir.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan senang dari pelanggannya itu. Ia bertanya, "Apakah masih ada yang kurang, Aida- _san_?"

Wanita itu—Aida Riko, menggeleng mantap seraya menjawab, "Tidak. Ini sudah sangat bagus dan aku menyukainya. Kuroko- _kun_ , terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasmu." Menurutnya, gaun ini adalah gaun yang sangat bagus melebihi gaun mahal yang dijual di butik. Berlebihan? Tapi itulah faktanya.

Aida menatap kembali dirinya di cermin, "Kuroko- _kun_ , apakah aku terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Aida- _san_ adalah wanita cantik yang pantas mengenakan gaun tersebut. Aku yakin kalau Hyuuga- _san_ juga akan berpikir hal yang sama denganku."

Mendengar itu, sontak Aida menoleh ke belakang sembari menatap wajah datar Kuroko. Mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus begitu mendengar nama Hyuuga atau lebih lengkapnya Hyuuga Junpei, yang masuk ke dalam genderang telinga.

"Kuroko- _kun_! Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu?"

Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis, "Hmm? Tentu saja, bukankah ia calon suamimu? Hyuuga- _san_ pasti akan berpendapat hal yang sama denganku—bahkan lebih."

Aida tersenyum lembut, "Benar juga. Ah ya, Kuroko- _kun_ , bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya sembari mengambil posisi duduk di sofa sebelah Kuroko.

Pemuda biru kembali menyesap _macchiato_ dan menjawab, "Tidak buruk dan tidak bagus. Biasa saja."

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" tanya Aida bingung sembari menatap wajah datar pemuda itu.

Kuroko kembali meletakkan cangkir pada pisin. Sejenak, ia menghela napas berat sambil menutup kedua mata. Bila diingat-ingat, sudah jarang—bahkan nyaris tidak ada pelanggan yang memesan baju padanya. Mungkin, karena kemampuannya sudah disikat habis oleh butik-butik berkelas yang berada di berbagai wilayah.

Kuroko menyenderkan punggung pada badan sofa nan empuk, "Ya begitulah, sudah jarang pelanggan yang memesan. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya aku gulung tikar."

Mendengar itu, mata _hazel_ membulat dan sontak berkata, "Jangan putus asa seperti itu, Kuroko- _kun_. Kau pasti bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kuroko bingung sembari balas menatap mata _hazel_ indah milik Aida.

Wanita cokelat menaruh telunjuk pada dagu. Kedua mata bergerak ke sana kemari. Ia mencoba berpikir untuk menyelesaikan kasus masalah yang tengah dialami Kuroko. Sejenak, sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Mungkin ini bisa membantu Kuroko.

Aida mengangguk lalu beranjak dari sofa, "Tunggu sebentar, ya." Wanita cokelat berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatap punggungnya sembari mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Aida keluar dengan membawa sebuah kartu nama kecil yang digenggam pada jemari mungil. Ia duduk kembali di posisi semula, lalu menyerahkan kartu nama tersebut pada Kuroko. Pemuda itu dengan senang hati menerima benda kecil tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _Yvest Saint Laurent_.

Membaca namanya saja sudah membuat Kuroko tercengang.

Merek tersebut merupakan merek termahal di dunia. Mulai dari baju hingga sepatu—bahkan parfum, bisa mencapai angka jutaan rupiah. Biasanya mereka ini sangat digemari oleh kaum adam—termasuk Kuroko.

Aida tersenyum menangkap raut ekspresi di wajah Kuroko, "Kenapa? Kau kaget?"

"Tentu saja. Merek ternama dan termahal di dunia. Meski aku suka tapi aku belum pernah membeli satu barang pun yang berasal dari merek ini," jawab Kuroko panjang lebar. Aida tertawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

Kuroko mendengus, "Lalu, untuk apa kau memberikan ini?"

"Mungkin, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan disini. Kalau tidak salah, mereka sedang mencari perancang busana untuk model. Siapa tahu kau diterima di sana," jawab Aida mantap.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau harus yakin, Kuroko- _kun_. Lagian, hasil karyamu bagus-bagus. Jadi, tidak salah lagi kalau kau akan diterima."

Kuroko merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusan tersebut. Bekerja di perusahan ternama? Apakah ia bisa? Justru itu yang menjadi pakar masalah baru. Inilah jeleknya Kuroko. Ia selalu ragu dan tidak percaya diri dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Aku… semakin tidak yakin," jawabnya ragu sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar itu, Aida menghela napas jengkel, "Kuroko- _kun_ , kau harus bisa mengambil keputusan secara bijak. Ingat. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas yang mungkin tak akan terjadi lagi."

"Hmm… jadi? Patut kucoba?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku sangat mendukung sekali," jawab Aida sembari mengacungkan jempol di depan dada.

Melihat itu, Kuroko terhenyak sejenak. Lalu, ia pun mengulas senyum tipis. Meski seorang pelanggan, tapi Aida sangat menyemangatinya sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak, Aida- _san_."

"Ya, sama-sama, Kuroko- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki berhenti tepat di depan pintu otomatis. Kuroko mendongakkan kepala—menatap tulisan yang tertera pada papan nama yang ditempel tepat lima meter dari pintu otomatis. Pemuda biru menghela napas berat—rasanya ia berada di alam mimpi sekarang.

Mencoba melamar pada salah satu perusahaan terkaya memang bukan gaya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, kenyataan membuatnya ditampar dan berpikir ke depan. Dengan berat, ia mencoba melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

Pintu otomatis terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan bergaya ala Perancis. Wangi aroma terapi menggelitik hidung mancung Kuroko. Beberapa pakaian yang dipakaikan oleh _mannequin_ di pajang tepat sepuluh meter dari pintu masuk. Beberapa rak yang berdasar kayu jati, dipenuhi oleh beberapa pakaian yang dilipat rapih. Beberapa foto juga pernak-pernik lain menjadi pelengkap ruangan ini.

Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Kuroko—

 _Elegan_.

Ya, gedung ini memang sangat elegan. Tentunya, karena gedung ini milik perusahaan ternama dunia.

Kuroko meneguk ludah dan mulai berjalan menuju meja informasi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Seorang resepsionis menyadari kehadiran Kuroko. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Dengan sopan, Kuroko membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk di seberang meja.

Resepsionis itu bertanya, "Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, ya, saya ingin melamar kerja di sini begitu mendapat kartu nama ini," jawab Kuroko seraya memperlihatkan kartu nama yang tadi diberikan oleh Aida. "Dan saya juga ingin melamar kerja menjadi _fashion designer_ di sini. Apakah masih ada tempat?" tanya Kuroko sopan.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Kebetulan kami memang sedang mencari pekerja—khususnya _fashion designer_. Mungkin saya bisa mengantarkan Anda kepada manajer?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dengan senang hati," jawab Kuroko.

Resepsionis itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Baiklah, mari ikut dengan saya."

Kuroko mengikuti resepsionis itu dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu masuk ke dalam lift yang berada di sudut lorong. Resepsionis menekan angka lima pada tombol yang tertera di dalam lift. Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan lorong lantai lima.

Mereka berdua keluar. Menyusuri lorong lalu berbelok ke kiri—mendapati sebuah pintu bercat hitam pekat. Tepat di depan pintu, si resepsionis mengetuk pintu pelan dan mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan—diikuti oleh Kuroko dari belakang.

"Permisi, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Sebuah ruangan bergaya _Victoria_ klasik menjadi pandangan pertama yang Kuroko lihat. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh sebuah rak buku yang diletakkan pada sudut ruangan. Sebuah sofa yang lengkap dengan meja kecil dilapisi oleh karpet diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja kerja yang diletakkan di dekat kaca besar, yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruangan itu di duduki oleh seorang pria berambut hijau.

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang dibalut oleh pakaian jas abu-abu, menatap dua orang yang berada lima meter dari meja kerjanya. Kacamata berbingkai tebal yang melindungi kedua iris hijau, ia naikkan sedikit.

Pria itu bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang yang ingin melamar menjadi fashion designer di sini, Tuan," jawabnya sopan.

Pria itu mengangguk dan memberikan kode agar si resepsionis keluar dari ruangan—meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri di dalam ruangan bergaya klasik. Pria itu menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Menurut. Kuroko pun duduk di sofa dan pria tersebut beranjak dari kursi kerja lalu duduk di sofa seberang Kuroko.

Pria itu bertanya, "Jadi, kau di sini untuk melamar kerja, begitu _nodayo_?" Suara baritone nan khas menggema dalam ruangan. Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, tujuan saya ke sini adalah untuk melamar pekerjaan."

"Jadi, kau ahli di bidang apa?"

" _Fashion designer_ ," jawab Kuroko singkat. "Ah ya, sebelum itu, perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Baiklah, namaku Midorima Shintarou. Manajer perusahaan ini."

Pria berambut hijau—Midorima Shintarou memperkenalkan diri sembari menaikkan kacamata yang tadi sempat melorot. Ah, jadi ini manajernya? Benar-benar _fashionable_ sekali. Tak salah lagi bila ia menjadi manajer.

"Baiklah, apakah kau berpengalaman di bidang tersebut? Apa baru sekedar mencoba, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Kebetulan, saya ini seorang penjahit baju yang menerima pesanan dari pelanggan. Namun, akhir-akhir ini sepi karena kebanyakan orang cenderung membeli ketimbang bikin."

"Apa alasan mereka seperti itu?"

Kuroko menghirup napas lalu membuangnya perlahan, "Karena ongkos menjahit itu memang mahal—terutama bahan yang dipakai. Kalau membeli, meski mahal tapi tak perlu menunggu lama."

"Memang ada betulnya. Ongkos menjahit memang mahal—apalagi membuatnya tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi…"

Kuroko menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari kedua belah tipis Midorima. Berharap kalo ia diterima di perusahaan ini. Perusahaan mereka dunia yang selalu dikagumi oleh pemuda biru Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima menghela napas sembari menyenderkan tubuh pada badan sofa, "Aku belum sepenuhnya memutuskan. Tapi, mengontrakmu selama sebulan tak menjadi masalah. Bila pekerjaanmu bagus dan tepat, maka aku tak segan untuk mencapmu menjadi pekerja tetap."

Mendengar itu, ada rasa lega di hati Kuroko. Tidak apa ia dikontrak selama sebulan, yang jelas ia bisa mencicipi bekerja di perusahaan ini. Baiklah kalau begitu, Kuroko harus bekerja dengan serius agar mendapat jabatan pekerja tetap di sini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Midorima- _san_."

"Sama-sama, dan tidak perlu se-formal itu, _nodayo_."

"Ah, sudah sepantasnya saya formal."

Midorima menghela napas. Pria berambut hijau mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Kuroko ikut dengannya. Tanpa menunda, Kuroko mulai mengikuti Midorima dari belakang. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu akan ke mana, tapi ada baiknya ia mengikuti si manajer.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kerja Midorima. Berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Di dalam lift, Midorima menekan angka tujuh yang tertera pada tombol lift. Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah lorong, dan sekitar jarak lima belas meter terdapat sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua.

Keduanya berjalan. Dan begitu sampai di depan pintu, Midorima membuka pintu hingga memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan berukuran lima kali lima yang di desain khusus sebagai ruang photoshoot. Midorima serta Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kuroko adalah—

Interaksi antara fotografer dan model.

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu memberikan aba-aba pada seorang model berambut merah yang kini terbalut oleh busana musim panas.

Model tersebut mengenakan kaos _v-neck_ warna putih yang dipadu oleh celana pendek kotak-kotak selutut berwarna cokelat. Sepasang sandal bermerek mahal, membalut dua telapak kaki si model. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa. Ia mulai berpose di depan kamera.

Selang sepuluh menit, fotografer selesai membidik gambar. Sadar dengan kehadiran Midorima dan Kuroko, ia pun berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Fotografer itu terbalut oleh sebuah kemeja putih yang satu kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, dan sepasang jeans berwarna hitam. Sangat sederhana dan simpel—namun terlihat elegan.

"Midorima? Sedang apa kau ke sini?" tanya si fotografer.

"Aku sedang mengajak seorang pekerja baru untuk melihat-lihat, _nanodayo_."

Iris abu fotografer menangkap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Kuroko.

"Oh itu? Memang dia bekerja sebagai apa?"

" _Fashion designer_ ," sanggah Kuroko cepat, "Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Kuroko berucap sopan sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Si fotografer membalas jabatan Kuroko, "Salam kenal juga. Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Seorang fotografer perusahaan ini." Pria itu—Mayuzumi Chihiro, berucap tak kalah datarnya dengan Kuroko.

"Lalu, kalau boleh tahu, siapa model itu?" tanya Kuroko sopan.

Mayuzumi menoleh, "Oh itu? Oi, Sei, sini sebentar."

Model yang dipanggil Sei itu menatap tajam Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemari sebentar," jawab Midorima dan dituruti oleh si model.

Model itu berjalan lalu menghentikkan langkah tepat di sebelah Mayuzumi. Iris dwi warna menangkap sosok figur Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di samping Midorima.

Model itu bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pekerja _fashion designer_ baru di sini," potong Kuroko sembari mengulurkan tangan—hendak menjabat tangan.

Si model menautkan sebelah alis, "Oh? Kuroko Tetsuya? Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku model di sini." Ia pun membalas jabatan tangan Kuroko. Namun tidak lama, jabatan itu diputus oleh model yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima menghela napas melihat tingkah laku Akashi.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah saling berkenalan," jeda sejenak, "Kuroko, mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kukenalkan namun pada intinya kau akan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Nah, untuk sekarang, kau akan menjadi perancang busana untuk Akashi."

Kuroko membulatkan kedua mata. Apa katanya? Perancang busana untuk Akashi? Apakah ia tak salah dengar?

Kuroko tidak menolak tapi—apakah secepat itu?

Ia langsung ditunjuk secara pribadi sebagai perancang busana untuk Akashi—model papan atas yang bekerja di perusahaan ini. Kuroko meneguk ludah. Rasanya ia seperti berada di dalam mimpi.

Melihat itu, Midorima mencoba memanggil Kuroko, "Kuroko?"

"A-ah! Ya?"

"Kau siap?"

"Umm… ya, saya siap. Dan mohon kerjasamanya."

Midorima merasa lega dengan jawaban Kuroko. Akhirnya, ia menerima pekerjaan ini meski baru dikontrak sebulan. Sebuah pekerjaan baru mendatangkan sebuah tantangan hebat di depan mata. Dan Kuroko siap dengan tantangan yang akan menghadangnya ke depan.

Karena ia sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk—

Menjadi pekerja tetap di perusahaan ini. Perusahaan yang selalu dikagumi dan diingankan oleh pemuda biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Masih prologue dan belum seratus persen greget jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Sebelum itu, saya berterima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah senantiasa mampir dan membaca cerita buatan saya.

Saya adalah orang baru yang menjejalkan kaki di fandom ini. Dan cerita ini merupakan cerita pertama saya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya semua!

Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila terjadi kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Silahkan memberikan kritik, komentar, dan saran melalui kotak review atau langsung PM saya langsung.

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


	2. Chapter 2

"Selamat datang di _Yvest Saint Laurent_. Semoga kau betah bekerja di sini."

Suara _baritone_ yang berasal dari kedua belah bibir Midorima, menuntun Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. Hati dan pikiran sudah dimantapkan. Mau tidak mau. Terjadi atau tidak. Kuroko harus berani mengambil resiko juga konsekuensi yang sudah ia putuskan.

Bekerja di perusahaan dunia bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Dibutuhkan kerja keras tinggi untuk mendapat gelar atau jabatan. Dan di sinilah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Membuka lembaran baru untuk awal yang baru. Ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, agar memberikan hasil yang maksimal atas kerja keras.

 _Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian_.

Sebuah pepatah singkat yang mengajarkan banyak makna dibalik kalimat.

Midorima menatap Kuroko yang sedari tadi terus membisu. Mungkin dia masih kaget untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini. Pria hijau berdeham memecahkan suasana—membuyarkan pikiran pemuda biru yang langsung menatap dirinya.

Midorima menenggelamkan jemari kanan ke dalam saku celana, "Baiklah, kau bisa bekerja mulai besok, _nodayo_."

"Baik. Saya menerima dengan senang hati," ujar Kuroko sopan sembari membungkukkan badan.

Lima belas detik. Hening menyelimuti suasana.

Jengah dengan suasana hening, Mayuzumi menyikut pelan lengan Akashi—memberi isyarat agar melanjutkan _photoshoot_ nya kembali. Pemuda merah mengangguk tipis sebagai jawaban. Lalu, keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki dari tempat mereka berpijak, menuju daerah yang sudah di desain khusus untuk _photoshoot_.

Mayuzumi mulai menjamah kembali kekasihnya—sebuah kamera _DSLR_ yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Menempelkan kamera hingga setara dengan wajah. Mata ia picingkan agar fokus pada sebuah lensa kecil. Tangan kiri mulai memainkan zoom pada kamera. Mencari fokus yag pas untuk sekali bidikan.

Akashi mulai berpose di hadapan kamera. Tangan kiri masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tangan kanan menyentuh tengkuk. Kepala sedikit ia dongakkan ke atas. Tungkai kaki sedikit dilebarkan. Sorot mata tajam nan memukau—menatap fokus sebuah kamera di depan.

Terkesan maskulin dan gagah.

Merupakan gaya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oke. Tahan. Ya." Mayuzumi memberi aba-aba pada Akashi. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, satu bidikan berhasil di dapat. Pria abu menatap sekilas hasil bidikannya. Sejenak, ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil.

Kuroko melihat interaksi non-verbal atar dua tokoh. Mulut pemuda biru terbuka hingga melafalkan sebuah kalimat, "Akashi- _san_ itu orang yang keren." Tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat. Kuroko patut mengacungkan jempol dengan profesi yang sekarang sedang dikenyam oleh pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima menoleh dan mendapati tatapan datar Kuroko yang tengah melihat kedua rekan kerjanya. Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, Kuroko, untuk sekarang kau boleh pulang lebih awal. Dan jangan lupa, besok kembali datang tepat pukul sembilan pagi, _nodayo_." Mendengar itu, Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroko berpamitan dengan pria hijau, "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menerima saya bekerja di sini, Midorima- _san_."

"Sama-sama. Tapi—bisakah kau tidak perlu se-formal itu, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima canggung.

Kuroko menatap polos pria di hadapannya, "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Agak janggal bila kau berlaku seperti itu. Jangan diambil tegang, _nodayo_. Santai saja."

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berpamitan dengan Midorima. Keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ , menuju lantai dasar yang menghubungkan perusahaan dengan dunia luar.

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

 _Tin. Tin. Tin_.

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari _alarm_ , membuat seseorang bergeliat dibalik selimut hitam kotak-kotak. Sinar mentari menerobos paksa tirai putih susu—membuat seseorang semakin menggeliat tak nyaman.

Suara alarm semakin menggema nyarin dalam ruangan.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, orang tersebut menyibak selimut dan mematikan _alarm_ dengan kasar. Orang itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, yang masih setengah mengantuk, terpaksa bangun karena bunyi dari alarm sialan. Iris biru yang merah akibat kurang tidur, harus bertemu sapa dengan sinar mentari yang dengan seenaknya menerobos retina.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali—mencoba menyesuaikan. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya sedikit pening—akibat dari begadang.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko begadang bukan karena mengerjakan pekerjaan atau membaca novel. Malah justru sebaliknya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian kemarin membuat ia serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Antara mimpi dan kenyataan, Kuroko Tetsuya tak dapat membedakan. Namun sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan. Bukan sebuah ilusi semata yang dibuat secara klise.

Kuroko menghela napas. Hari ini ia harus datang ke perusahaan jam sembilan. Lirikan mata menangkap _alarm_ yang terletak di atas meja kecil.

Sudah jam setengah delapan.

Sebaiknya ia harus segera bergegas agar tidak terlambat.

Dengan sigap, Kuroko bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan sembari mengambil handuk yang tergantung di rak. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dengan balutan sabun _vanilla_ yang disiram dengan air hangat di pagi hari.

Merupakan aktivitas yang disukai oleh seorang pemuda biru—Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan padat. Berjalan kaki dari apartmen sampai ke perushaan di mana ia bekerja, kurang lebih berjarak lima ratus meter. Namun hal tersebut tidak memutuskan semangat Kuroko—malah justru sebaliknya. Pemuda biru itu lebih suka berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki kendaraan umum.

Bukan berarti ia tidak suka. Hanya saja, jika jaraknya mudah di jangkau, alangkah baiknya untuk berjalan kaki. Ini merupakan salah satu tindak penghematan uang. Bila dilihat, tinggal di negeri sakura tidaklah mudah. Biaya hidup yang mahal sangat mempengaruhi pola hidup.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang menghiasi trotoar. Begitu banyak toko-toko yang berjajar. Mulai dari mini market sampai toko buku. Kuroko menikmati jalan paginya. Seketika, perpaduan antara aroma cokelat daan susu menggelitik hidung mancungnya. Pemuda biru perlahan memejamkan kedua mata—merasakan aroma wangi yang membuat mabuk isi pikiran.

Lirikan mata terfokus pada sebuah toko roti yang kini berada di sampingnya. Beberapa menu roti hari ini dipamerkan dalam rak roti yang diletakkan tepat di sebelah kaca. Ada roti isi cokelat dengan taburan kacang. Roti pandan dengan keju serut. Roti prancis. Roti isi selai _strawberry_. Roti _moccachino_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Cacing mendemo dalam perut—membuat sedikit getaran lapar. Membuat pemuda itu reflek memegang perut. Akhirnya, Kuroko berjalan dua langkah ke depan mendekati sebuah papan dengan tinggi yang setara dengan pinggangnya. Iris biru menangkap daftar menu yang tertera pada papan.

 _Special Menu For Today!_

 _Frappuccino Smiley_

 _Mr. Giggle Double Meet_

 _Mrs. Sausage Clumsy_

 _Shy Vanilla_

Kekehan kecil keluar dari belah bibir Kuroko setelah membaca daftar menu.

Satu kata yang terlintas—

Unik.

Sangat unik sekali. Membuat pemuda ini semakin dibuat penasaran. Kuroko melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko. Begitu masuk, aroma daging dan susu bercampur aduk meracuni pikiran pemuda biru. Toko dengan gaya _vintage_ tahun sembilan puluhan yang ditata sederhana. Tidak kuno dan tidak modern.

Terkesan sederhana.

Kuroko berjalan mengambil nampan beserta penjepit kue. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekat pada salah satu rak roti dan mulai mengambil roti _Shy Vanilla_. Bentuk luar roti yang putih dengan tambahan potongan jeruk dihias semenarik mungkin, menjadi aksesoris unik roti ini. Lalu, kenapa roti ini disebut _Shy Vanilla_?

Ah, Kuroko tidak tahu.

Setelah mengambil, ia pun berjalan ke kasir dan menaruh nampannya tepat di sebelah mesin kasir. Seorang wanita yang merupakan penjaga kasir, menyapa Kuroko sopan lalu mulai mengemas roti.

Selesai mengemas, wanita itu berkata, "Totalnya tiga ratus _yen_ , Tuan."

Roti yang dibeli Kuroko dikemas ke dalam sebuah kantung roti yang dicetak khusus, lalu diberi pita pada ujung ikatan. Hanya satu roti saja sudah dikemas sedemikian rupa. Kuroko mengeluarkan dompet di balik saku celana, lalu memberikan dua lembar uang, "Ini."

Wanita itu menerima uang yang disodorkan Kuroko dengan senang hati, "Baik, uangnya pas. Terima kasih dan selamat datang kembali."

"Trims," ujar Kuroko singkat lalu berjalan keluar dari toko.

Saat sedang berjalan, Kuroko membuka makanannya. Membuka mulut lalu mendekatkan roti. Deretan gigi putih menggit, lalu merobek roti. Perlahan ia mulai mengunyah. Ketika sedang mengunyah, pemuda biru merasakan manisnya roti yang bercampur dengan masamnya jeruk—membuat rongga mulut sedikit ngilu akibat rasa asam. Reflek ia memicingkan mata akibat rasa yang ditimbulkan.

Oh. Kuroko mengerti.

Alasan mengapa roti ini disebut _Shy Vanilla_.

Perpaduan antara manisnya _vanilla_ bersatu dengan rasa asam jeruk. Yang pada akhirnya membuat rongga mulut terasa ngilu sejenak. Oke, ia berhasil memecahkan kasus nama yang terkandung dalam roti ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kuroko mempercepat langkah kaki dan memasukkan roti yang tadi ia beli ke dalam ransel. Ia tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan. Dengan pakaian sederhananya—kemeja biru muda yang digulung hingga sikut yang dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ , serta sepasang sepatu _sneekers_ menjadi pelengkap. Ia berjalan hendak menuju _lift_ sebelum—

"Permisi, apakah Anda pekerja baru yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" Seseorang bertanya sembari menyentuh singkat punggung pemuda biru. Sontak, Kuroko menghentikkan langkah sembari membalikkan badan. Iris biru menangkap sosok cantik dari seorang wanita berambut _pink_.

Wanita itu mengenakan baju putih tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan rok pendek warna merah. Sepasang sepatu _boots wedges_ pendek berwarna merah _maroon_ menjadi pelengkap busananya. Rambut _pink_ nya dikepang setengah. Menyambung dari ujung ke ujung.

Benar-benar sangat cantik.

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis seraya mengangguk, "Ya. Saya pekerja baru di sini."

"Ah! Akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda! Perkenalkan, nama saya Momoi Satsuki. Saya bekerja sebagai _make up artist_ di sini!" jawab wanita yang bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

Kuroko dibuat kaget olehnya. Ia kira, wanita ini adalah seorang model. Tapi nyatanya, ia seorang _make up artist_. Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Iris magenta menatap bingung lawan bicaranya, "Kuroko- _san_? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika Kuroko tersadar oleh suara lembut yang mengalun jelas di telinga, "Ya, saya tidak apa-apa. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda dan mohon juga untuk kerja samanya." Kuroko menjawab sopan sembari balas menjabat.

"Umm… bisakah kita tidak se-formal ini?" tawar Momoi.

Sebelah alis terangkat, "Hmm? Memangnya kenapa, Momoi- _san_?"

Momoi tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Ayolah, Tetsu- _kun_. Kita ini sesama rekan kerja, jadi jangan formal seperti itu. Nanti malah terkesan canggung. Ah, bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'Tetsu- _kun'_?"

Kuroko mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Wanita berambut pink menepuk tangan senang.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , kau mau ke ruang _photoshoot_?"

Kuroko menautkan alis, "Eh? Darimana kau tahu, Momoi- _san_?"

"Tentu saja—Hei! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak berlaku formal?" tanya Momoi kesal. Wajahnya yang kesal sangat lucu dipandang—membuat Kuroko terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah laku lucu dari rekan kerjanya.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Wajahmu lucu juga ya kalau lagi marah."

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf, Momoi- _san_."

"Nah, baru dibilang sudah dilakukan lagi."

"Sori. Tapi aku tidak biasa memanggil suffix ' _chan_ ' untuk perempuan," tukas Kuroko jujur dan sukses membuat Momoi kesal. Kali ini, ia menggembungkan pipi yang membuat Kuroko berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

Waktu terus bergulir. Tiga puluh detik menghabiskan keheningan antar dua tokoh. Jengah dengan suasana, Momoi mulai membuka topik, "Ah, ya. Tetsu- _kun_ , kau mau ke ruang _photoshoot_ kan?" Momoi bertanya sekali lagi—hanya untuk memastikan tepatnya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Iya. Dirimu sendiri?"

"Sama. Ayo, Tetsu- _kun_. Lekas beranjak. Aku yakin yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Baik."

Momoi memimpin di depan, sedangkan Kuroko berjalan di belakangnya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam _lift_. Momoi menekan angka tujuh yang tertera pada tombol _lift_. Tak perlu waktu lama, pintu _lift_ otomatis terbuka dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari _lift_. Deru langkah yang timbul dari sepasang _boots wedges_ dan _sneekers_ menggema nyaring pada lorong gedung.

Setibanya di depan pintu, Momoi membuka pintu tersebut dan keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sana, sudah hadir sosok dari fotografer—Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Seperti biasa, dengan balutan kemeja putih yang satu kancing atas dibuka. Dibalut oleh celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam—menunjukkan _style_ dari seorang pria berambut abu.

Momoi berlari kecil mendekati Mayuzumi yang tengah duduk di kursi sembari membersihkan lensa kamera.

"Mayu- _kun_ , kau sudah di sini sejak kapan?" tanya Momoi penasaran dengan nada imut.

"Sejak aku membersihkan lensa," jawab Mayuzumi santai yang masih fokus membersihkan.

Momoi menggembungkan pipi, "Ditanya serius jawabnya ngelantun."

"Aku serius."

"Iya, iya. Gimana Mayu- _kun_ saja."

"Baru segitu saja sudah ngambek. Itulah kenapa kau diputuskan oleh pacarmu."

Iris magenta membulat sempurna. Reflek, Momoi mencubit kesal lawan bicaranya hingga Mayuzumi mengaduh sakit.

"Aduh! Kau ini jadi perempuan jangan kasar."

"Salahmu sendiri. Main sebar-sebar aib orang."

"Lah? Itu kan kenyataan."

"Tapi tidak di sini, Mayu- _kun_."

Mendengar itu, Mayuzumi menautkan alis, "Tidak di sini? Oke, nanti kusebarkan lewat media sosial."

"Tidak! Kau ini menyebalkan!" Momoi kembali menyubit pria abu. Kuroko yang menyaksikan adegan konyol ini, hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sakit—"

"Mayuzumi- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ , sudah hentikan. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Kuroko sembari melerai keduanya. Mayuzumi menghela napas sembari mengangguk malas, lalu ia kembali pada kegiatan awal—membersihkan lensa.

Bagaimana dengan Momoi?

Oh. Wanita itu mendengus kesal sambil melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Mayuzumi—namun si empu tidak peduli.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Mayuzumi- _kun_ , kau sudah di sini sejak kapan?"

"Hmm? Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Tuh. Kalau Tetsu- _kun_ yang tanya langsung di jawab jujur."

"Ya suka-suka dong," ujar Mayuzumi enteng.

Momoi semakin dibuat gemas oleh tingkah laku pria abu, "Kau ini punya dendam kesumat ya? Rasanya setiap ngobrol sama kamu, emosiku naik sampe ke ubun-ubun."

"Berlebihan banget."

"Mayu—"

Perdebatan mereka terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Sontak, perhatian ketiganya langsung tertuju pada pintu yang menampilkan seorang pemuda merah yang keluar dari balik pintu.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan garis biru dongker yang menghiasi dada. Celana cokelat muda yang dipadu dengan sepasang sepatu basket warna hijau lumut dengan garis hitam. Ditambah sebuah kalung salib kecil yang dipasang agak pas dengan leher.

Benar-benar gaya dari seorang model.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri Momoi yang diapit oleh dua kaum adam.

"Akashi- _kun_! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Momoi bahagia sembari memeluk manja lengan Akashi.

Pemuda merah menghela napas sembari menatap tajam Momoi, "Oi, bisakah kau tidak memeluk lenganku setiap aku datang, Satsuki?" Ia bertanya dengan ketus.

"Ukh, Akashi- _kun_ ini, kau sendiri kan sudah tahu kalau ini kebiasaanku."

"Tapi tidak padaku. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku."

Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. Kemudian, ia melepas pelukan pada lengan Akashi. Sejenak, Iris dwi warna menangkap sosok figur Kuroko yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar.

"Ah, kau. Siapa nama—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tepat sekali. Cepat siapkan baju untukku."

Kuroko menatap bingung Akashi, "Maksudmu?"

"Pakaian yang akan kukenakan untuk _photoshoot_ hari ini. Kau lupa?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa tema _photoshoot_ hari ini," jawab Kuroko jujur.

Mendengar itu, Mayuzumi menaruh lensa ke dalam tas khusus seraya menjawab, "Tema kali ini adalah _Tuxedo Mask_."

" _Tuxedo Mask_? Berarti berhubungan dengan pesta dansa?" tanya Kuroko ragu.

Mayuzumi menjentikkan jemari, "Tepat sekali."

"Tapi aku tidak membawa perlengkapanku."

Sejenak, Mayuzumi menghentikkan aktivitas. Ditatapnya wajah datar dan minim ekspresi. Ia bertanya, "Apakah Midorima tidak memberi tahumu apa-apa mengenai _photoshoot_ hari ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak. Ia hanya berkata untuk datang ke sini esok pagi."

Mendengar itu, Mayuzumi menghela napas sembari menepuk keningnya pelan. Di satu sisi, Momoi tahu atmosfir di ruangan ini memanas. Untuk itu, ia mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah. Tidak usah ambil pusing. Tetsu-kun adalah orang baru dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi begini, setiap _photoshoot_ pasti berganti busana bukan? Nah, tugasmu adalah merancang busana yang akan dipakai untuk setiap _photoshoot_ ," tukas Momoi panjang lebar.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Lalu, bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya, kau harus menanyakan pada fotografernya—Mayu-kun soal tema apa yang akan diluncurkan saat _photoshoot_ nanti."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Lalu, untuk sekarang bagaimana?"

"Nah, untuk sekarang, kau bisa merancang busana di ruangan khusus _fashion designer_. Sekarang akan kutunjukkan, mari ikut—"

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Kuroko dengan cepat. Pemuda itu mulai menaruh ransel di atas meja sembari membuka resleting. Masuk dan mencari-cari sesuatu dalam ransel. Seketika, tangannya keluar dengan menggenggam sebuah meteran gulung.

Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi yang kini menatapnya bingung. Gulungan meter dibuka—memperlihatkan panjang gulungan sampai kaki. Perlahan, Kuroko hendak menyentuh lengan Akashi sebelum—

 _Plak._

Akashi menepis kasar tangan si _fashion designer_ hingga membuatnya tercengang.

Pemuda merah menatap sinis Kuroko. Ia perhatikan sosok figur pemuda biru—mulai dari kepala hinggga kaki.

Ia berseru, "Kau. Pekerja baru di sini tapi sudah berlaku lancang."

"Eh? Lancang apanya?" tanya Kuroko polos sembari menatap bingung lawan bicaranya.

Akashi menatap angkuh, "Jangan sentuh aku. Dasar tidak sopan."

"Tidak sopan apanya? Aku hanya ingin mengukurmu saja, agar nanti lebih mudah untuk merancang," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Ternyata kau tidak punya etika ya? Berani sekali menyentuhku. Aku heran, kenapa Shintarou memilihmu untuk bekerja di sini? Padahal sikapmu sudah kelewat fatal."

"Ap—"

"Sudah hentikan. Akashi-kun, maaf bila Tetsu-kun lancang. Ia orang baru yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu." Dengan gesit, Momoi langsung menyeret Kuroko keluar dari ruangan sembari menyambar ransel dengan cepat—meninggalkan dua sosok lelaki di dalam ruangan.

Mayuzumi menggeleng kepala malas, "Sei, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akashi sinis.

Pria abu menghela napas lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, "Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap dulu saja, Sei. Pakai baju yang kemarin dulu saja."

"Hmm." Jawaban singkat menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini, keduanya—Momoi dan Kuroko—berjalan memasuki suatu ruangan. Begitu masuk, beberapa _mannequin_ dan perlatan menjahit menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Kuroko lihat.

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang dihiasi oleh beberapa ornament klasik menghiasi dinding. Sebuah meja kotak berkuran sedang yang ditempati oleh tempat berbentuk kotak yang berisi berbagai macam alat tulis, dan beberapa ragam penggaris. Patung-patung _mannequin_ diletakkan berjajar. Sebuah lemari putih yang berisi puluhan kain serta aksesoris jahit. Dan terakhir adalah sebuah mesin jahit yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Menjadi ciri khas dari ruangan ini.

Momoi melepas pegangan pada lengan Kuroko. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati laci meja dan membukanya. Mengambil secarik kertas dan menutupnya kembali. Wanita pink mendekati Kuroko sembari memberi kertas yang digenggamnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_. Ini."

Kuroko menerima dengan senang hati, "Apa ini?" Ia bertanya sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

"Itu adalah ukuran baju Akashi- _kun_. Dan maaf bila sikapnya lancang seperti tadi. Dia memang kaku dengan orang baru." Momoi berkata dengan lirih. Meski bukan salahnya, tetap saja ia merasa malu dengan sikap Akashi tadi.

Pemuda biru mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_. Aku paham. Akashi- _kun_ adalah model dan pastinya ia canggung dengan orang baru."

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti, Tetsu-kun. Ah, ya. Kutinggal ya? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Momoi memastikan.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah. Kutinggal, ya. Selamat bekerja!" seru Momoi yang langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Kuroko menghela napas sembari menaruh ranselnya di atas meja. Iris biru menatap kembali kertas yang masih berada di genggamannya. Ia melihat ukuran baju Akashi—sangat ideal untuk ukurang model terutama lelaki.

"Baiklah. _Tuxedo Mask_. Tantangan pertama bekerja di sini dan aku siap untuk bergulat dengan kekasih setia."

Kain. Benang. Jarum. Mesin jahit. Aksesoris. Pola.

Kuroko siap bergulat cinta dengan sang kekasih—sebuah profesi yang sedang ia jalani.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 _ **Ryuuhi Akira**_ **:** Halo! Sudah update chapter 1 dan semoga senang.

 _ **annovt**_ : Wah terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Meningkatkan sinyal fujo? Hahaha dapet untung berarti ya. Sudah update chapter 1 dan semoga bisa bikin kejang-kejang. Cowo atau cewe? Hahaha bisa cari tahu sendiri aja ya saya gak akan ngasih tahu~

 _ **frozen fragment**_ : Wow terima kasih sekali untuk pujiannya dan terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya. Ya, saya memang gak tau karena emang orang baru di sini sih hehehe. Tapi sudah saya ganti kok sumarry-nya. Sudah update dan semoga semakin tertarik untuk membaca.

 _ **Aka to Kuro**_ : Jarang ya Kuroko jadi FD dan Akashi jadi model? Wahahaha berarti anti mainstream dong—berbeda di antara yang lain. Udah gak sabar? Oke, MADRE update chapter 1! Semoga senang dengan ceritanya.

 _ **Bona Nano**_ : Mohon bantuannya juga. Ada typo kah? Oke, saya akan lebih teliti lagi untuk ke depannya dan semoga di chapter 1 ini tidak ada typo. Nah, sekarang sudah update dan selamat membaca.

 _ **ginna ginaa giina**_ _ **:**_ Wahaha terima kasih banyak dan pastinya akan fighting sampe akhir cerita. Lanjutannya sudah update! Selamat membaca~

 _ **Yuna Seijuurou**_ : Halo, Yuna. Salam kenal juga dan mohon bantuannya. Jujur aja, untuk cerita pertama ini masih ada kurang-kurangnya. Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk pujiannya dan terima kasih juga sudah memberi warning pada summary saya. Sangat membantu sekali. Kelanjutannya sudah update dan semoga makin memikat hati.

 _ **hinamorilita-chan**_ : Halo juga. Wah terima kasih banyak lho dan iya Yvest Saint Laurent saya ambil dari nama FD asal Perancis hahaha. Wah kena jebakan batman nih. Sudah update dan semoga makin cinta dengan Akashinya yaa~

 _ **el cierto**_ : Halo. Ah ya, untuk usia ya? Seiring berjalannya cerita nanti akan ketahuan kok. Karena saya tidak terlalu fokus pada usia. Tapi nanti seiring berjalannya cerita pasti akan terungkap. Ruby? Warna yang cantik memang. Tapi saya lebih cenderung Akashi dengan mata dwi warna. Gunting gaje? No. Tidak ada gunting-guntingan di sini jadi tenang saja. Chapter 1 sudah update dan semoga bisa membuatmu meleleh saat membaca.

 _ **Uzumaki Yuura**_ : Terima kasih dan sudah update semoga suka.

 _ **Hanaseiirumi**_ : Halo dan terima kasih. Sudah update dan semoga dibuat makin penasaran oleh ceritanya.

 _ **Yoshikuni Rie**_ : Dua orang kena jebakan batman MADRE. Hahaha saya senang bisa membuat pembaca terkecoh. FF yang panjang? Bisa jadi—malah mungkin iya. Kelanjutannya sudah update dan semoga suka.

 _ **adelia santi**_ : AkaKuroMayu or MayuAkaKuro? Temukan rahasianya seiring bergulirnya waktu ya hahaha. Agak aneh dengan keputusan Midorima? Aahhh pasti penasaran ya? Oke, tetap terus baca cerita ini pokoknya. Sudah update dan semoga bisa bikin gregetan ya.

 _ **Zafreena**_ : Wow terima kasih banyak untuk pujiannya dan ini sudah update. Semoga senang dan semakin tertarik.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Baik. Chapter 1 sudah selesai dan menurut saya ini emang tahap permulaan.

Halo, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik, saran, dan komentar di cerita sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga sudah mampir dan membaca kelanjutan cerita saya.

Oh iya, untuk summary. Jujur saja, saya memang tidak tahu kalau sumarry saya sama dengan salah seorang penulis terkenal di fandom sebelah. Begitu saya bertanya dengan teman saya dan dia memberi tahu kalau sumarry tersebut sama—saya langsung melihat dan benar saja.

Untuk menghindari surat cinta dari berbagai pandangan pertama, maka saya pun memutuskan cepat untuk mengganti sumarry menjadi yang sekarang dipakai. Terima kasih banyak untuk _**Yuna Seijuurou**_ dan _**forzen fragment**_ yang sudah memberi tahu saya soal ini. Sangat membantu sekali.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Silahkan memberi kritik, komentar, dan saran melalui kotak review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuxedo Mask_.

Tu-xe-do.

Satu kalimat. Enam huruf. Tiga penggal. Satu makna.

Pesta dansa.

Ya, _tuxedo_ selalu diibaratkan pakaian formal kelas atas yang selalu tampil pada acara pesta dansa, perjamuan, pernikahan, dan masih banyak lagi. Kaum adam dengan gaya maskulin mengenakan _tuxedo_ sebagai sarana pelengkap.

Kuroko mulai membayangkan _tuxedo_ yang akan ia buat. Hmm… _tuxedo_ hitam dengan balutan kemeja putih mungkin bagus. Ah, tapi terlalu pasaran. Bagaimana dengan _tuxedo_ biru dongker yang dibalut kemeja putih? Tidak. _Tuxedo_ itu kurang cocok bila dipakai oleh Akashi. Kulitnya yang putih kurang kontras bila memakai _tuxedo_ tersebut.

Pusing berkutat dengan pikiran, tungkai kaki berjalan mendekati lemari yang sedari tadi menghantui pandangan. Kedua tangan tergerak untuk membuka pintu lemari. Begitu dibuka, bertumpuk kain dengan berbagai macam model serta warna menggoda keinginan Kuroko untuk segera membuat.

Kuroko bingung. Kain apa yang akan ia pakai terlebih dahulu. Apakah kain merah _maroon_ atau _silver_? Tidak ingin ambil pusing, pemuda biru mengeluarkan tumpukan kain pertama lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Sejenak, ia mulai memilih-milih kain yang cocok dan bagus untuk _tuxedo_.

Selang lima belas menit, ia sudah memilih kain yang akan ia gunakan.

Putih. Merah _Maroon_. Hitam dengan pola bulat putih.

Baik. Ia sudah siap dengan bahan yang akan ia gunakan.

Menyulap kain mentah menjadi sebuah _tuxedo_ yang gagah.

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

Kuroko mulai membentangkan kain putih yang berukuran satu setengah meter pada meja. Sejenak, lirikan mata menangkap ukuran baju Akashi. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Tangan kanan tergerak meraih pensil, sedangkan tangan kiri tergerak untuk mengambil gulungan meter serta penggaris. Ia letakkan gulungan meter untuk mengukur panjang kain yang akan dipakai. Setelah mengukur, barulah ia membuat pola dengan menggunakan dua sarana—pensil dan penggaris.

Ia tarik garis mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat pola setengah lingkaran untuk bagian ketiak. Kuroko tidak hanya membuat satu pola, melainkan dua pola dengan ukuran yang sama. Ukuran badan selesai dibuat. Kuroko mulai dengan membuat ukuran lengan.

Iris biru melirik kembali kertas tersebut. Ia mengangguk paham.

Kuroko mulai membuat dua pola yang sama dengan media yang ia pakai. Hanya tarikan garis lurus yang memiliki sudut kemiringan kurang lebih tiga puluh lima derajat. Selesai membuat pola, Kuroko menyelipkan pensil pada telinga lalu meraih gunting dari kotak yang berisi alat tulis. Kuroko mulai menggunting pola pada kain yang sudah ia buat secara perlahan—takut-takut membuat kesalahan fatal.

Setelah menggunting, ia berjalan sembari membawa beberapa potongan pola kain putih menuju mesin jahit yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia duduk dan menaruh potongan pola di samping mesin jahit, kemudian ia mulai menyalakan mesin jahit.

Kuroko mulai menjahit dari pola badan. Ia letakkan pola pada mulut jarum. Perlahan, ia mulai menjahit dengan jalan lurus, lalu mulai dengan jalan berliku. Iris biru memandang fokus kegiatannya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan sedikit pun. Ia harus bisa bersikap _pro_ —layaknya seorang _fashion designer_ kelas atas.

"Selesai," ujarnya sembari menaruh pola badan yang sudah jadi di sebelah mesin jahit. Pola badan sudah selesai dibuat tanpa cacat. Waktunya gantian dengan temannya—pola lengan.

Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama. Menarik pelan kain—membuat mulut jarum menerobos paksa kain agar bersatu dengan benang. Selesai bergelut dengan lengan, pemuda biru baru menyatu padukan pola lengan dengan badan yang sudah jadi. Ia satukan kain lalu menjahit dengan jalan berliku—perlahan agar tidak salah.

Pemuda biru mengulas senyum, "Baik. Tahap awal selesai. Sekarang masuk ke tahap dua." Ia beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju salah satu _mannequin_. Dipakaikannya _mannequin_ tersebut kain putih yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kemeja putih nan gagah.

"Hmm?" Kuroko menatap dua potong kain yang masih menganggur. Merah _maroon_ atau hitam dengan pola bulat putih? Kira-kira mana yang lebih bagus dibuat?

Kuroko menjentikkan jemari, "Baik. Merah _maroon_. Kau sudah membuatku jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Jadi, perkenankan aku untuk menyentuh rupamu nan cantik." Pemuda biru meraih gulungan kain merah maroon dan mulai membentangkannya.

Ia akan membuat _tuxedo_ beserta _vest_ —jangan lupakan juga, sepasang celana yang menjadi pelengkap busana. Kuroko kembali meraih penggaris dan pensil yang tadi sempat ia selipkan di telinga. Membuat dua pasang pola dengan ukuran yang sama—namun, begitu ia selesai membuat pola tubuh dan beralih pada bagian celana, iris biru melirik lagi kertas yang terletak di samping.

"Oh. Seperti itu. Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kuroko mulai membuat pola yang baru. Pensil menggores kain merah _maroon_ nan polos. Pensil diselipkan kembali pada sela telinga. Gunting ia raih—siap untuk memotong pola. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko mulai memotong pola celana dengan hati-hati tapi—

"Akh!"

Ah. Oh.

Satu kesalahan membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang.

Genggaman pada gunting semakin mengerat—membuat buku-buku jarih memutih seketika.

Ah. Pekerjaannya harus ia ulang lagi. Karena kecerobohannya sendiri, kain merah _maroon_ tergunting cacat ke kiri. Harusnya Kuroko menggunting ke kanan tapi malah ke kiri. Istilah salah masuk kamar pun terjadi.

Mau tidak mau. Kuroko harus mengulang— _lagi_.

Kuroko mendengus kesal, "Kau benar-benar mengujiku." Tanpa basa-basi, ia mulai membuat pola pada bagian celana—yang tadi sempat salah menggunting. Setelah pola tergunting semua, barulah ia menuju mesin jahit dan mulai menjahit lagi.

Kali ini dengan perasaan tenang—supaya tidak membuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Ya. Kuroko sedikit gugup saat memotong pola tadi—otomatis ia harus mengulang pekerjaan yang sama.

Lurus. Berliku. Lurus. Melingkar.

Pemuda biru berkali-kali melakukan hal yang sama saat menjahit. Berhubung busana yang dikenakan oleh si model terbilang mudah—tidak banyak aksesoris bahkan lika-liku aneh dalam model desain.

Selang setengah jam, ia telah selesai membuat tiga pola utama yang menjadi pelengkap. Kuroko beranjak dari kursi sembari membawa hasil kerjaan menuju _mannequin_ yang sudah terbalut oleh kemeja putih.

Pertama, ia kenakan sebuah _vest_ merah _maroon_ dengan kancing berukuran sedang warna hitam. Kedua, ia kenakan _tuxedo_ yang sengaja tidak dikancing. Ketiga, ia kenakan sepasang celana yang membalut kaki _mannequin_ tersebut.

Oke. Tiga bahan utama selesai dirancang.

Kuroko menatap hasil karyanya. Kedua sudut bibir terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah lekukan senyum.

"Sangat gagah dan menawan," ujar Kuroko seraya menatap bangga hasil karyanya.

Tunggu dulu. Pekerjaannya tidak berakhir begitu saja. Masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan.

Membuat dasi—merupakan hal terakhir yang menjadi kesempurnaan hasil karyanya.

Kuroko berkacak pinggang, "Kegagahanmu belum sempurna tanpa sepasang dasi menawan." Pemuda biru menjentikkan jemari seraya menunjuk mannequin, "Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Dengan sigap, Kuroko meraih gulungan kain hitam berpola bulat putih kecil. Ia bentangkan kain yang berukuran satu meter itu di atas meja. Dasi tidak susah untuk dibuat—karena pada dasarnya, membuat dasi ialah hal yang paling mudah.

Ia ambil penggaris dan pensilnya. Menarik garis dari atas hingga bawah—pada bagian bawah, ia gambar sedikit miring ke dalam. Setelah itu, Kuroko mulai menggunting dan menjahit pekerjaan terakhirnya—sebuah dasi yang menjadi pelengkap.

Akhirnya, selang dua puluh menit, pekerjaan Kuroko Tetsuya selesai. Ia bangkit dari kuris dan berjalan mendekati _mannequin_. Ia pasangkan dasi dengan simpul segitiga. Selesai sudah pekerjaannya yang ia kerjakan dalam kurun waktu sekitar satu jam setengah—mengingat bahwa _tuxedo_ merupakan pekerjaan yang tidak banyak memakan waktu.

Kuroko menatap bangga hasil karyanya yang sudah ia buat—sebuah _tuxedo_ merah _maroon_ yang dipadu dengan dasi hitam berpola bulat putih kecil. Ia tersenyum, "Aku yakin, Akashi- _kun_ terlihat gagah bila mengenakan _tuxedo_ ini."

Tak mau membuang waktu, ia lepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada mannequin lalu melipatnya. Berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ruang _photoshoot_ —tempat di mana sang model bergelut ekspresi di hadapan kamera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

Momoi menjawab, "Dikit lagi, Akashi- _kun_." Dengan perlahan, wanita _pink_ mengusap lembut wajah mulus itu dengan _spon_ yang sudah dilumuri oleh bedak. Tidak tebal dan tidak tipis. Standar untuk ukuran lelaki.

Kini, keduanya masih berada di ruang _photoshoot_. Di mana Momoi tengah memoles paras tampan pemuda merah dengan perlatan cantiknya, sedangkan Akashi hanya menunggu sampai wanita itu selesai. Tak lama kemudian, Momoi selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Di masukkan _spon_ beserta bedak yang tadi sempat ia pakai ke dalam tas _make up_.

Momoi menepuk tangan sekali, "Wah, Akashi- _kun_ semakin tampan ya." Dengan suara imut juga kekagumannya, Momoi berkata jujur. Ya, Akashi memang sangat tampan juga menawan. Tidak salah lagi, model papan atas ini memang memiliki banyak penggemar di luar sana.

Akashi menghela napas, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lesu," tanya Momoi sembari menatap dalam sepasang dwi warna yang selalu memancarkan sorotan tajam pada siapapun.

Akashi menggeleng tipis, "Tidak apa. Aku memang seperti ini."

"Aka—"

Derit pintu membuyarkan pandangan. Sontak, semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang menjadi sumber suara. Dari balik pintu, keluarlah Kuroko sembari membawa hasil pekerjaannya. Tungkai kaki mendekat menuju dua sosok yang tengah menatapnya sembari duduk di kursi.

Momoi mengulas senyum, "Ah. Tetsu-kun. Kau sudah selesai?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut—persis seperti rupanya.

"Ya. Dan aku ke sini untuk memberikan hasil pekerjaanku pada Akashi- _kun_ ," jawabnya seraya menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya. "Ini, Akashi- _kun_. Kau bisa memakainya."

Akashi menatap ragu busana yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko, "Kau yakin aku bisa memakai hasil kerjamu, Tetsuya?"

Mendengar itu, Momoi melotot. Reflek wanita _pink_ itu mencubit tangan Akashi hingga pemuda itu mengaduh sakit.

"Akashi- _kun_! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak berlaku seperti itu, hmm?" tanya Momoi dengan nada kesal yang terselip.

Akashi mengusap lengan yang terkena sengatan maut, "Bukankah itu fakta? Untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada orang baru."

"Tapi setidaknya Tetsu- _kun_ sudah mau bersusah payah membuat pakaian yang akan kau pakai untuk _photoshoot_ hari ini."

Akashi mendecak kesal, "Tch! Baik-baik." Dengan malas, ia beranjak berdiri sembari menyambar pakaian yang tadi sempat disodorkan Kuroko. Melihat itu, Momoi semakin dibuat gemas oleh kelakuan si model.

"Akashi- _kun_. Jangan berlaku seperti itu pada Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Apa peduliku padanya? Dia hanyalah seorang pekerja baru di sini."

"Aka—"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Itu tidak masalah," potong Kuroko cepat—menghindari perdebatan antar dua tokoh. Momoi yang disanggah hanya bisa mengangguk pahit. Mulut pedas Akashi memang sudah di luar batas.

Kuroko menatap figur Akashi dengan dalam seraya berkata, "Akashi- _kun_ , kau boleh mangata-ngataiku seperti itu. Tapi tidak kubiarkan kau menginjak harga diriku meski level kita berbeda."

"Omonganmu terbilang lancang juga ya, Tetsuya."

"Aku berkata seperti ini hanya untuk memperingatkanmu agar tidak diluar batas."

Akashi tersenyum remeh, "Terserah apa katamu. Hanya saja, kata-kata bijak dan mutiara dusta itu tidak berlaku bagiku." Dengan santai, Akashi berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang berada di sudut ruangan. Pandangan mata Kuroko masih tertuju pada ruang ganti. Ia menghela napas sembari mengusap dadanya.

Ia harus tabah menghadapi sifat angkuh Akashi.

Mungkin memang sudah sifat mutlaknya seperti itu. Ah. Kuroko tidak tahu—bahkan tidak mau tahu.

Selang sepuluh menit, Akashi keluar dari ruang ganti. Begitu tampan dan gagah. Ia terbalut oleh busana serba merah _maroon_. _Tuxedo_ yang sengaja tidak dikancing, ia biarkan terbuka—menampilkan _vest_ merah _maroon_ yang melapisi kemeja putih. Sepasang celana dengan warna yang senada. Ditambah sepasang sepatu pantofel kulit keluaran terbaru _Yvest Saint Laurent_.

Akashi nampak gagah dan menawan dengan balutan tuxedo merah maroon.

Ah. Jangan lupakan juga. Rambutnya di _style_ ke atas menambah kesan tampan pemuda ini.

Akashi berjalan mendekati keduanya, "Satuski, segera beritahu Chihiro kalau aku sudah siap."

"Baik!" jawab Momoi semangat lalu berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan—meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko berdua dalam ruangan.

Kuroko menatap kagum model di hadapannya. Memang benar dugaannya. Akashi sangat cocok dengan balutan _tuxedo_ merah _maroon_ dan Kuroko mengakui itu.

Pemuda biru tersenyum kecil, " _Tuxedo_ itu memang pantas untukmu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Tetsuya, kau menghinaku?" tanya Akashi sembari membenarkan kancing di pergelangan kiri.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku memang cocok dengan jenis busana apapun. Tak patut untuk diragukan."

Percaya diri tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Memang ciri khas dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Mendengar itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas sembari mengangguk singkat. Tak lama kemudian, Momoi kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh Mayuzumi—sang fotografer dari belakang.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mayuzumi sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada kamera.

Akashi menjawab, "Tentu."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai _photoshoot_ hari ini."

Mayuzumi dan Akashi mulai berjalan menuju panggung ekspresi, sedangkan Kuroko dan Momoi duduk di belakang Mayuzumi yang fokus mengarahkan kamera pada Akashi.

Pose pertama, ialah Akashi duduk di atas kursi tinggi dengan salah satu kaki menempel pada lantai dan satu kaki bertengger di penyangga bawah kursi. Ia memegang renggang pergelangan kiri sembari melirik ke arah kanan. Dan inilah momen yang harus di bidik oleh sang fotografer.

"Siap. Tahan. Ya."

Satu bidikan berhasil di dapat. Sekarang masuk ke dalam pose dua.

Pose kedua, ialah Akashi berdiri sembari memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana. Kepala sedikit ditundukkan dan sorot mata menatap tajam kamera di depan. Mayuzumi sendiri mulai mencari angle yang pas untuk bidikan. Setelah memberi aba-aba, barulah bidikan kedua berhasil di ambil.

"Sei. Coba satu tanganmu di keluarkan. Pandangan masih fokus ke depan."

Akashi mengerti dengan aba-aba yang diberikan oleh Mayuzumi. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan tangan kiri dari dalam saku. Pandangan masih fokus ke depan.

"Baik. Tahan. Ya."

Bidikan ketiga berhasil di ambil.

"Sei. Coba kau pegang kedua _tuxedo_ mu itu. Ekspresinya harus keren dan maskulin."

"Aku mengerti."

"Nah, cobalah."

Pemuda merah memegang kedua _tuxedo_ merah _maroon_ nya. Alis sedikit ditukik ke atas. Pandangan maskulin fokus menatap kamera. Mayuzumi memberi aba-aba lagi untuk bidikan ke empat. Ia menekan tombol bidikan pada kamera dan hasil bidikannya ke empat berhasil di dapat.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam untuk photoshoot.

Akhirnya, _photoshoot_ berakhir juga.

Akashi berjalan menuju Momoi yang tengah menyodorkan handuk kecil beserta sebotol air mineral. Pemuda merah menerima dengan senang hati sodoran kedua benda tersebut. Perlahan, ia membuka tutup botol dan menempelkan mulut botol pada bibirnya yang kering. Tegukan pertama berhasil membasahi kerongkongan.

Ah. Sangat lega dan menyejukkan dahaga.

Kuroko menatap datar Akashi yang tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral. Tanpa disadari, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

 _Puk._

Kaget. Sontak Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mayuzumi tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kuroko. Besok tidak ada _photoshoot_."

"Lalu, ada lagi kapan?"

"Hmm? Minggu depan."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Apa tema _photoshoot_ untuk minggu depan?"

"Belum terpikir. Tapi nanti akan kuberitahu. Ah, ya. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Mayuzumi seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik saku celana.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Baik. Berapa?" tanya Mayuzumi. Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan pria abu—ia berikan nomor ponselnya itu. Hitung-hitung berbagi informasi seputar _photoshoot_ nanti.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini. Sekarang kau boleh pulang," ujar Mayuzumi seraya memasukkan ponsel ke dalam celana.

"Eh? Secepat itu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kira akan berjalan lama, Mayuzumi- _kun_."

"Tidak. Kalau _photoshoot_ berjalan lama, kasian modelnya. Bisa-bisa ia tergelatak duluan."

Kuroko terkekeh kecil, "Tidak begitu juga, Mayuzumi- _kun_."

"Ah sudahlah. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Baik."

Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kuroko sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Sekarang, mari beranjak pergi mengambil tas lalu pulang. Bertemu sapa dengan kekasih empuk—kasur. Rasa lega menyelimuti hati Kuroko karena hari ini semuanya berjalan mulus tanpa ada kendala apapun—meski tadi ia sempat salah memotong pola tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Yang terpenting ialah, Kuroko sempat melihat Akashi tersenyum tipis memakai busana yang sudah dibuatnya susah payah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 _ **Balasan review:**_

 _ **annovt**_ : Bokushi or Oreshi? Bisa Bokushi dan bisa Oreshi. Fleksibel dan tidak menetap. Hahaha terima kasih untuk kritiknya, ya memang ada typo yang sangat mengganggu pemandangan. Yes, saya emang fudan tapi gak 100% amat kok karena saya masih demen pair straight. Sudah update dan semoga makin gregetan bacanya ya~

 _ **Yoshikuni Rie**_ : Meski tampang uke tapi tetaplah—Kuroko juga manly dan saya emang suka membuat Kuroko manly meski dia adalah uke Akashi. Sweet momen dibagian Momoi dan Kuroko? Yeah, memang sweet tapi tetep kok pair utama AkaKuro. Sudah update dan semoga makin kejang-kejang.

 _ **Zafreena**_ : Update tergantung plot dan kecepatan menulis saya sebenarnya. Sifat Akashi di sini memang sengaja saya buat dingin karena dia merupakan model papan atas. Sudah update chap 2 dan semoga makin suka.

 _ **loliconkawaii**_ : Ya. Saya baru pertama kali buat fik dan ini bukanlah akun kedua hahaha. Terima kasih untuk saran dan komentarnya. Sangat membantu sekali untuk kelancaran fik ini. Tidak apa-apa, sesame author harus saling mengingatkan pada utamanya. Sudah update dan semoga makin penasaran sama ceritanya.

 _ **ChochoWhiteMuffin**_ : Ya. Akashi memang jahat dan kejam. Bener-bener minta dibegal pada dasarnya. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya dan memang banyak sekali yang kena trap. Readers selalu berpikir Akashi pemilik perusahaan padahal bukan hahaha dan itu adalah point plus buat saya. Sudah update chap 2 dan semoga makin suka.

 _ **adelia santi**_ : Halo, Adelia. Gunting? Banyak kok. Mau yang mana? Gunting kuku, gunting kertas, atau gunting rumput? Hahaha Kuroko memang orang yang stay calm di situasi apapun. Was-was? Kenapa? Takut hasil rancangan Kuroko jelek ya? Hehehe. Sudah update dan semoga makin gregetan bacanya.

 _ **November With Love**_ : MADRE. Merupakan judul pengarang favorit saya, yaitu Dee (Dewi Lestari). Bukunya yang berjudul MADRE dan berisi kumpulan cerpen membuat saya semakin tertarik. Itulah alasan saya memakai judul MADRE di fik ini—bentuk kesukaan saya pada novel tersebut. Sudah update dan semoga makin suka bacanya.

 _ **Ningie Cassie**_ : Halo, Ningie. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya. Ya, nama saya manly sesuai dengan gender saya. Ini tulisan perdana saya yang di publish dan bukan akun kedua atau apapun lah itu. Terima kasih untuk komentar dan kritiknya sangat membantu sekali untuk kelancaran fik ini. MADRE memang diambil dari novel pengarang favorit saya—karena saya memang suka sekali dengan novel tersebut. Sudah update chap 2 dan semoga makin suka dan penasaran tentunya.

 _ **Ryuusuke583**_ : Untuk pair ini tetap AkaKuro. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan mutlak. Sudah update dan semoga suka.

 _ **Naenia99**_ : Thank You. Sudah update dan semoga makin penasaran.

 _ **Kazu Kirana**_ : Halo, Kazu. Hahaha kamu ini bisa aja. Saya memang sudah begini sejak awal dan jujur aja ini masih kurang kok. Trims sekali untuk pujiannya dan semoga kamu gak penasaran lagi soal tuxedo yang dibuat Kuroko hahaha. Sudah update dan semoga makin gregetan bacanya~ jangan kolaps ya.

 _ **daun salak**_ : Halo. Untuk momen AkaKuro saya tidak ingin terburu-buru. Semua butuh proses. Sudah update chapter 2 dan semoga makin suka.

 _ **Akari Kareina**_ : Akashi galak tapi tetep aja Kuroko suka hahaha. Sudah update dan semoga makin penasaran bacanya yaa.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Selesai chapter 2. Mulai masuk terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mampir dan membaca chapter 2 fik MADRE ini.

Sebelumnya, banyak yang meminta adegan AkaKuro di chapter depan—khusunya chapter ini. Sebelumnya mohon maaf, saya tidak ingin terburu-buru menulis adegan tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya, sebuah cerita harus dimulai dengan proses—proses di mana interaksi antar dua tokoh pair secara perlahan-lahan hingga menemui titik temu suatu konflik.

Jadi, saya mohon maaf bila readers sekalian meminta adegan AkaKuro pada chapter ini.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Silahkan memberi kritik, komentar, dan saran melalui kotak review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang membawanya kembali ke ruang kerja. Tempat di mana ia beradu cinta dengan kekasih rupawannya tadi. Langkah kaki menggema pada lorong panjang. Kedua mata tertuju fokus pada jalan yang tengah ia tapakki.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, pemuda biru membuka pelan lalu masuk ke dalam—berjalan menuju meja yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa kain yang telah ia gunakan. Mau tidak mau. Sebelum pulang, ia harus membereskan bahan-bahan yang telah ia pakai. Mulai dari kain, jarum, benang, pensil, penggaris, hingga aksesoris.

"Kau yang memulai. Kau yang mengakhiri." Itulah dua patah kalimat yang dilafalkan Kuroko sebelum ia beranjak berbenah.

Menggulung kembali sisa kain yang masih bisa dipakai lalu dimasukkan ke dalam lemari. Menusuk beberapa jarum kembali pada busa yang dilapisi oleh kain berwarna ungu terang. Menaruh beberapa aksesoris serta benang ke dalam kotak khusus, lalu meletakkannya tepat di samping peralatan tulis. Merapikan alat tulis dan menggendong ransel yang sedari tadi menganggur di atas meja.

Setelah selesai berbenah, barulah ia keluar dari ruang kerja sembari menggendong sebelah tangan ransel pada pundak. Ia berjalan menuju _lift_ , hendak masuk sebelum—

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Suara cempreng menghentikkan langkah pemuda biru. Sontak, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Momoi tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sebuah tas selempang kecil berwarna merah muda melingkar manis pada tubuhnya.

Kuroko membalikkan badan, "Jangan lari-lari, Momoi- _san_. Nanti kau terjatuh."

"Ah. Aku sudah biasa kok," ujar Momoi seraya menghentikkan langkah tepat di hadapan pemuda biru.

Kuroko menatap dua iris magenta cantik itu dengan dalam, "Jadi? Ada apa, Momoi- _san_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, senyum sumringah melebar di paras cantik wanita ini. Menambah kesan manis dan imut serupa madu lebah. Wanita _pink_ menjawab dengan semangat, "Habis ini kau ada acara tidak?" Suara _khas_ yang diselimuti oleh keceriaan membuat Kuroko terpaku sejenak.

Apakah ia ada acara sehabis ini? Rasanya tidak.

Pemuda biru menatap jam _digital_ yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri. Sudah jam satu siang dan sepertinya ia kosong—sangat kosong. Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tentu aku kosong. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mau menemaniku jalan sebentar?" tawar Momoi.

Kuroko memegang dagu, "Hmm… gimana ya?"

"Ayolah cuman sebentar saja kok."

"Sebentar atau lama? Karena biasanya perempuan itu paling betah kalo diajak jalan—bahkan sampai tidak mau pulang," tanya Kuroko meyakinkan wanita _pink_.

Momoi terkekeh kecil. "Hehehe... lumayan lama sih. Tetsu- _kun_ mau, kan?" Momoi bertanya sekali lagi—kembali meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Mencari kesimpulan dari hasil keputusannya. Kalau ia mengikuti ajakan Momoi berarti ia harus rela mengorbankan raga—terutama kaki. Karena pada akhirnya, ia akan berakhir dengan beberapa kantung belanja yang berisi kosmetik, pakaian, bahkan sepatu.

Oke, sudah menjadi tugas seorang pria bila berurusan dengan hal tersebut.

Pemuda biru menghela napas sembari menganggukkan kepala, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi."

"Benarkah?" Momoi meyakinkan sekali lagi—takut-takut bila Kuroko berbohong.

"Tentu saja, Momoi- _san_. Lagian jadwalku benar-benar kosong hari ini."

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, sontak Momoi langsung memeluk lengan kanan pemuda biru. Ia senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko padanya. Pelukan tersebut membuat Kuroko harus menahan beban tubuh yang sedikit bertambah.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ujar Momoi seraya menekan tombol _lift_ yang terletak di sebelah pintu.

"Oke."

Selang sepuluh detik, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Memperlihatkan ruang kosong yang berukuran tiga petak. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam _lift_. Momoi menekan tombol berangka satu di mana angka tersebut akan memperlihatkan lantai dasar dengan dunia luar.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku lucu dari wanita _pink_. Meski terlihat dewasa tapi tetap saja—sifat manja seorang perempuan tak pernah luput dari sosoknya.

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

 _ **Beatue et Mode**_

Kira-kira seperti itu namanya. Sebuah toko butik wanita yang berada di pusat perkotaan Jepang ini menjadi salah satu toko yang disorot mewah oleh para wanita. Toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam pakaian model terbaru yang menjadi _trend_ tiap musim. Tidak hanya pakaian, toko ini juga menjual berbagai macam aksesoris, tas, dan sepatu yang tak kalah bagusnya.

Tentunya berbelanja di sini tidaklah murah, malah sebaliknya. Wanita manapun rela menghabiskan uang mereka demi membeli sebuah pakaian yang dijual di butik ini. Belerbihan? Tentu tidak. Karena pada dasarnya, wanita itu suka sekali berbelanja.

Kuroko dan Momoi masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Begitu masuk, aroma permen menjadi hal pertama yang Kuroko rasakan. Ah ya. Satu lagi.

Feminim dan mewah.

Dua kata itulah yang menjadi kesimpulan terakhir pemuda biru ketika ia masuk ke dalam toko ini. Ruangan serba putih yang dihiasi berbagai macam rak, _mannequin_ , sofa, dan beberapa pernak-pernik lain.

Rak yang berjumlah belasan itu diisi oleh beberapa pakaian yang dilipat—ada juga yang digantung sebagai contoh dari pakaian yang dilipat. Beberapa _mannequin_ di pajang dengan terbalut pakaian model terbaru yang sengaja dipamerkan. Ada yang diletakkan di dekat rak pakaian. Ada yang diletakkan tepat sekitar sepuluh meter dari pintu masuk, dan ada juga yang diletakkan bersebalahan dengan ruang ganti. Beberapa rak sepatu, aksesoris, dan tas dipajang rapi—membuat pengunjung semakin tertarik untuk membeli.

Sepasang sofa abu yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan itu dilapisi oleh karpet beludru putih. Posisi sofa dihadapakan bersebrangan. Benar-benar gaya _khas_ dari sebuah butik wanita.

Keduanya berpisah di pintu utama. Momoi berjalan menelusup rak yang dipenuhi oleh sepatu dan tas, sedangkan Kuroko berjalan menelusup rak pakaian. Keduanya berpencar masing-masing.

Pemuda biru berjalan mendekat pada rak pakaian. Iris biru menatap jeli beberapa pakaian modis yang memikat hati. Manis dan anggun. Kuroko berpendapat jujur dan tidak berbohong. Kalau soal _fashion_ ia selalu memberikan apresiasi lebih, dan tidak segan-segan memberikan dua jempol bagi _fashion_ yang menurutnya benar-benar menarik.

Kuroko mengambil dua buah pakaian dari dalam rak. Yang satu adalah sebuah _hotpants_ _jeans_ dan yang satu lagi adalah sebuah kaos _crop tee_ warna krem dilengkapi oleh tulisan yang tertera pada kaos tersebut. Pemuda biru memejamkan mata—membayangkan sosok Momoi Satsuki mengenakan baju ini.

Cocok—sangat cocok.

Oke, Kuroko sudah mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok dipakai oleh wanita _pink_ itu. Lalu, ia memasukkan pakaian tersebut ke dalam kantung belanjaan. Sebenarnya, ini bukan ide Kuroko untuk membeli, melainkan Momoi. Wanita _pink_ itu menginginkan Kuroko untuk memilih baju untuknya—karena Kuroko seorang _fashion designer_ , maka Momoi lebih setuju bila Kuroko yang memilihkan baju untuknya.

 _Ada udang dibalik batu_.

Pepatah tersebut mungkin sangat cocok dipakai untuk Momoi saat ini.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Baru ketemu satu." Ia melangkah kembali menuju deretan rak lain. Iris biru menatap jeli tiap baju yang terlipat rapi pada rak.

"Hmm… yang mana ya?" tanyanya sembari berpikir.

Pemuda biru mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok. Lalu, barulah, selang sepuluh menit ia mendapati sebuah _dress casual_ yang menarik perhatiannya. Kuroko mengambil _dress_ tersebut pada rak gantungan.

Mata bulat menatap pakaian yang tengah digenggamnya.

Sebuah _dress_ berwarna dasar biru tosca dengan corak bunga. Bagian depan pendek di atas lutut sepuluh senti sedangkan bagian belakang panjang hingga betis. Bagian depan dress dibuat agak menyilang dan sedikit melengkung. _Dress_ yang simpel namun terkesan anggun sekali. Kuroko membayangkan kembali Momoi dengan balutan busana ini.

Rambut _pink_ belah tengah yang diikat setengah ditambah dengan sepasang _wedges_ warna cokelat muda. Bibir _cherry_ itu dilapisi oleh sebuah _lip gloss_ tipis.

Cantik dan manis.

Senyuman tipis terlukis di paras tampan Kuroko. Pemuda itu memasukkan _dress_ tersebut ke dalam kantung belanja. Selesai sudah ia berburu pakaian. Sekarang, saatnya ia menemui wanita pink itu.

Kuroko berjalan kembali menyusuri ubin putih yang terbuat dari granit. Ia menelusup masuk ke dalam jajaran rak sepatu dan tas. Iris biru mencari-cari wanita _pink_ di sekitar rak. Tak kunjung lama, ia berhasil menemukan sosok figur dari wanita cantik bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki.

Momoi tengah memilih-milih sepatu di rak. Sebelah tangan menggenggam _wedges_ berwarna dasar biru tosca dengan corak bunga, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam _flat shoes_ berwarna dasar _soft pink_ dengan corak polkadot cokelat. Ia bingung dengan dua sepatu tersebut.

Melihat itu, Kuroko tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati wanita itu, "Sudah ketemu?" Suara datar mengagetkan Momoi. Sontak, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko tengah berdiri di depannya seraya menggenggam kantung belanjaan.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku bingung. Sepatu ini sama-sama bagus. Tetsu- _kun_ , kira-kira kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Kuroko menatap dua sepatu yang diperlihatkan oleh Momoi. Dua-duanya sama bagus dan tak kalah modis.

Pemuda biru menautkan sebelah alis, "Aku pun juga. Habis, sepatu ini sama-sama punya modis tersendiri."

"Lalu, aku harus pilih yang mana?"

Kuroko memegang dagu—tengah berpikir. Bagus atau tidak itu relatif. Ia tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang lebih unggul. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah keputusan.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjuk siapa yang lebih bagus. Tapi, kalau kau memadukannya dengan pakaian yang kupilih mungkin bisa terlihat."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku lihat pakaian yang sudah kau pilih?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon yang terselip pada pengucapan.

Kuroko mengangguk seraya menyerahkan kantung belanjaan, "Boleh. Ini."

"Oke. Trims. Aku akan mencobanya. Ah iya. Apakah sepatunya juga harus kubawa?"

"Tentu. Supaya bisa terlihat mana yang lebih pantas kau pakai."

"Oke."

Wanita pink melesat menuju sebuah kamar pas yang berada di sudut ruangan. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa abu empuk yang melepas beban di tubuh.

Sekarang bagaimana? Ia harus menunggu hingga Momoi keluar dari ruang ganti. Sambil menunggu, ia merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel. Menekan tombol _unlock_ dan melihat notif yang tertera di layar.

Tidak ada yang penting.

Pemuda ini menghela napas seraya memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku. Menunggu hingga sosok cantik Momoi keluar dari balik pintu. Lima belas menit kemudian, Momoi keluar dari dalam kapar pas. Wanita itu terbalut oleh _dress_ yang dipilih oleh Kuroko tadi, dipadu dengan sepasang _wedges_ berwarna dasar biru tosca dengan corak bunga.

Satu kata yang terlintas—

Manis.

Ya. Kuroko mengakui bahwa Momoi sangat manis dengan balutan _dress_ tersebut.

Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Jarak dua meter dari Kuroko duduk, ia berhenti dan menatap iris biru yang memandang takjub dirinya. Momoi tersenyum manis, "Tetsu- _kun_. Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Kau sangat manis sekali," jawab Kuroko jujur.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Hanya sedikit polesan **make up** kau sudah tampak seperti bidadari bagi kaum adam."

"Aduh. Tetsu- _kun_ , jangan berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Tapi memang benar kok. Wanita itu bagaikan mutiara indah di hadapan para lelaki. Mau seperti apa rupanya tetap saja cantik. Itulah kelebihan dari seorang wanita," ujar Kuroko panjang lebar yang ditanggapi oleh wajah merah Momoi.

Wanita itu tidak marah melainkan malu. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kuroko tadi begitu menyentuh. Memang benar, wanita itu surga idaman. Kuroko tidak pernah ragu bahkan sungkan untuk memuji orang. Itulah sifatnya.

Momoi memegang sebelah tangan sembari menatap ke arah lain, "Jadi? Bagaimana?"

"Coba pakai baju yang satunya lagi, Momoi- _san_. Biar gampang untuk dinilai," jawab Kuroko memberi saran.

Momoi tidak menolak, melainkan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar pas—membuat Kuroko harus menunggu lagi. Tuh kan. Benar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Momoi memang cocok dengan balutan _dress_ itu. Tidak salah ia memilih model yang bagus dan cocok untuk dipakai oleh wanita _pink_.

Tak lama kemudian, Momoi keluar dengan balutan kaos _crop tee_ krem yang dipadu dengan sebuah _hotpants jeans_. Kakinya dibalut oleh sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna dasar _soft pink_ dengan corak polkadot cokelat. Iris biru menangkap sosok figur wanita _pink_ yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Momoi berhenti tepat dua meter dari tempat Kuroko duduk.

Pemuda biru menatap sosok Momoi dari bawah hingga atas. Model _casual_ yang cocok. Terkesan _tomboy_ namun terselip kesan feminim pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Modelnya yang simpel memberikan kesan natural pada wanita ini.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Bagus. Momoi- _san_ terkesan natural dan tampak _fresh_."

"Jadi, selama ini aku tidak tampak _fresh_?" tanya Momoi.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau tampak lebih segar dengan balutan pakaian ini."

"Benarkah?" Momoi bertanya dengan semangat. "Wah! Kalau begitu, bagus yang mana, Tetsu- _kun_? Yang pertama atau kedua?"

"Dua-duanya sama bagus. Aku terjerat ke dalam pesona anggun kedua pakaian itu."

"Jadi, bagus yang pertama?"

"Bagaimana kalau keduanya?"

"Jadi aku harus membeli keduanya, Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Menurutku iya. Selagi masih bisa, kapan lagi? Lagian tidak mungkin model ini akan keluar di musim berikutnya," ujar Kuroko panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu, Momoi mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Aku akan membelinya. Tapi, sebelum itu, darimana Tetsu- _kun_ tahu ukuran bajuku?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis. "Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja."

"Mengira-ngira?"

"Pada dasarnya, wanita cenderung sensitif bila ditanya dua hal."

"Memang apa itu, Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Berat dan tinggi badan. Mereka pasti marah bila ditanya seperti itu. Aku benar, kan?" tanya Kuroko ragu seraya menatap iris magenta yang tengah memandangnya. Mendengar itu, Momoi terkekeh kecil. Memang benar juga. Setiap wanita pasti sensitif bila ditanya dua hal tersebut.

Berat dan tinggi badan.

Jangan pernah bertanya hal tersebut bila tidak ingin terkena kata-kata manis yang berujung sakit.

Momoi tersenyum seraya berbalik badan, "Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu ya."

"Kutunggu di depan kasir, Momoi- _san_."

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih dan semoga datang kembali."

Kalimat sakral yang selalu dilafalkan oleh setiap penjaga toko mengakhiri aktivitas membayar. Kini keduanya berjalan keluar dari toko butik. Kuroko keluar sembari menggenggam kantung belanja yang berisi baju, sedangkan Momoi keluar sembari menggenggam kantung belanja yang berisi sepatu.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar ramai. Iris biru Kuroko memandang pertokoan yang berjejer rapi di pinggir trotoar. Ada toko butik, mini market, toko kue, toko elektronik, dan yang terakhir ialah toko buku. Sebuah toko yang menjadi pusat surga dunia bagi seorang pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya.

Iris magenta menangkap pergerakan simpel dari seorang pemuda biru. Meski raga berjalan namun hati dan pikiran terpaku pada toko buku. Momoi tersenyum, "Tetsu- **kun** , mau mampir sebentar ke sana?" Ia bertanya lembut sembari menunjuk toko buku dengan telunjuk kanan—memperlihat kuku jari yang dipoles warna _soft pink_.

Kuroko menoleh, "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu," jawab Momoi seraya menganggukkan kepala. Kuroko hendak masuk ke dalam sebelum wanita itu menarik paksa lengan Kuroko agar masuk ke dalam. Begitu masuk, aroma khas kertas menguar hingga menggelitik hidung mancung pemuda biru.

Mabuk.

Ya. Kuroko dibuat mabuk oleh aroma khas yang selalu dirindukannya.

Ruangan toko yang dicat cokelat susu dengan hiasan batu pualam. Belasan rak kayu yang berisi puluhan buku tertata rapi di setiap penjuru ruangan. Sekitar lima meter dari pintu masuk, sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang besar diletakkan di tengah ruangan—memamerkan belasan buku edisi terbaru. Lampu berbentuk down light menjadi penerang toko ini. Meja kasir yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa buku keluaran terbaru serta aksesoris seperti pulpen, gantungan kunci, sticker, dan masih banyak lagi.

Pemuda biru melesat menuju rak buku yang berisi kumpulan novel. Iris biru menatap judul yang tertera pada puluhan novel. Mencari judul yang menarik. Biasanya, judul yang menarik mengandung isi yang penuh misteri dan itulah yang Kuroko cari.

Sejenak, kedua mata menatap lekat sebuah novel. Tangan kanan tergerak meraih novel yang terhimpit oleh teman-temannya. Iris biru menatap judul dari novel tersebut.

 _ **The Phantom Of The Opera**_

Judul yang menarik memikat hati pemuda biru ini.

Kuroko membalikkan buku karangan _Gaston Leoux_ hingga terlihat sinopsis dari novel tersebut.

' _Aku ini bukan jin, setan, ataupun iblis… melainkan cinta dibalik topeng.'_

Wow. Kalimat puitis menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Kuroko jumpai. Ia mulai membaca tiap baris kalimat yang tercetak dibalik _cover_. Membaca mulai dari atas hingga bawah. Selesai membaca, satu kesimpulan yang menjadi kunci utama—

Puitis bahasanya. Sokongan misteri pada judul.

Oke, Kuroko sudah menemukan bacaan yang akan menemaninya sekarang. Buku karangan sastrawan Prancis ini berhasil memikat hati seorang Kuroko untuk semakin dibuat penasaran.

Pemuda biru hendak berbalik badan sebelum—

"Tetsu- _kun_ , sudah ketemu yang kau cari?" Momoi Satsuki berdiri di belakang pemuda biru seraya menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang—mendapati Momoi tengah memandang penasaran dirinya.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Momoi- _san_."

"Hehehe… maaf, tapi kau sudah menemukannya bukan?"

"Dari mana Momoi- _san_ tahu?" tanya Kuroko bingung seraya menautkan sebelah alis.

Momoi terkekeh kecil sembari menunjuk novel yang digenggam Kuroko. "Tentu saja dari yang kau pegang sekarang." Iris biru menangkap genggaman di tangan kanan. Ah ya. Betul juga.

"Cuman satu saja?"

"Sepertinya iya, karena kalau banyak pun tidak mungkin bisa dibaca."

"Baiklah. Tetsu- _kun_ mau ke kasir?" tanya Momoi sembari menatap iris biru nan teduh.

Kuroko mengangguk ragu, "Iya? Mungkin. Tapi aku masih mau melihat-lihat lagi."

Momoi mengangguk paham. Wanita itu tahu kalau pemuda biru merupakan seorang kutu buku. Bukan cenayang maupun dukun. Tapi, semua bisa terlihat dari bahasa tubuh yang memintanya untuk terus menetap di tempat ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan melihat-lihat buku yang lain."

"Eh? Tidak mau pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Kuroko heran.

Momoi menggeleng pelan, "Aku tahu Tetsu- _kun_ masih ingin berada di sini kan? Tidak usah berbohong. Terlihat dari bahasa tubuhmu."

Kuroko diam membisu. _Jackpot_ keras untuk pemuda biru.

Wanita _pink_ tertawa pelan, "Sudah. Aku mau mencari buku tentang kecantikan dulu, ya." Momoi berbalik badan seraya berjalan melesat menuju rak yang berisi puluhan majalah serta buku panduan yang berisi kecantikan.

Kuroko menghela napas. Wanita memang tak pernah luput dari hal yang berbau kecantikan. Akhirnya, pemuda biru berjalan menuju rak yang berisi puluhan majalah yang beraneka ragam. Mulai dari kesehatan hingga fashion.

Penasaran, pemuda itu mencari-cari majalah mengenai _fashion_. Berbagai pose dari figur model terpampang jelas di _cover_. Disaat tengah mencari, iris biru menangkap sebuah majalah yang mencuri perhatiannya—lebih tepatnya majalah tersebut memajang postur dari model bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu semakin dibuat penasaran. Akhirnya, ia mengambil majalah tersebut dan mulai melihat.

 _ **Mode Homme**_

Judul yang berasal dari Bahasa Prancis membuat Kuroko terpaku sejenak. Pemuda merah ini memang dikontrak di perusahaan Perancis kan Tentu saja. Nama perusahaan _Yvest Saint Laurent_ memang berasal dari seorang _fashion designer_ asal negara romansa.

Untungnya, majalah ini sudah terbuka dari awal. Penasaran, akhirnya ia mulai membuka isi dari majalah tersebut. Begitu dibuka, banyak sekali model baju yang dikenakan oleh Akashi. Model terbaru menjadin sorotan pertama Akashi.

Tidak semua dipenuhi oleh wajah tampan Akashi, tapi ada juga model lain yang terdapat di majalah ini. Disaat tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ pelan keluar tepat di belakang Kuroko.

"Permisi, bolehkah geser sedikit?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan sontak menoleh ke belakang, "Tentu sa—eh? Kau—"

Suara _baritone_ yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat menghentikan kalimat Kuroko tepat di tenggorokan. Iris biru membulat sempurna memandang sosok yang berada di depannya.

Bukan ragu ataupun gugup yang disorotkan pemuda ini, melainkan sebuah kesenangan.

"Kau—Ogiwara- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

Pemuda cokelat—Ogiwara Shigehiro, mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban. Iris cokelat yang senada dengan rambutnya kembali menatap postur tubuh dari lawan bicaranya.

Ah. Sudah lama sekali.

"Betul sekali! Kau—kau Kuroko, kan? Sahabatku semasa SMA?" tanya Ogiwara memastikan kembali dan mendapat anggukan singkat dari lawan bicaranya.

Melihat itu, rasa senang memuncak hingga reflek pemuda cokelat memeluk erat sahabat semasa SMA nya dulu. Kuroko tidak mengelak malu, melainkan balas memeluk sahabatnya itu. Hampir lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan akhirnya pertemuan mereka pun terjadi tepat di toko buku ini.

Selesai menumpah rindu, Ogiwara melepas pelukannya. "Kuroko. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau Ogiwara- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Oh jangan tanya. Aku seratus persen baik sekali—bahkan lebih. Ah, sekarang kau bekerja di mana, Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara penasaran.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Aku bekerja sebagai _fashion designer_."

"Wow. Hebat sekali tapi memang bakatmu di sana. Kau menjadi _fashion designer_ perusahaan apa?"

" _Yvest Saint Laurent_."

"Apa!? Perusahaan kelas dunia itu?!"

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

Ogiwara memberi apresiasi tinggi pada sahabatnya ini.

Kuroko kembali mengulas senyum tipis, "Kalau Ogiwara- _kun_ sendiri gimana?"

"Aku bekerja dibidang yang sama denganmu."

"Kalau begitu biar kutebak. Kau jadi fotografer model? Ah. Atau mungkin _make up artist_?"

Ogiwara mengulas senyum lebar seraya mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk V di hadapan Kuroko. "Rahasia dong."

"Kenapa harus main rahasia-rahasiaan? Ini bukan permainan poker yang tidak boleh saling mencontek," ujarnya datar.

Bukannya dijawab, pemuda cokelat malah menyunggingkan senyum lebar—membuat pemuda biru dibuat gondok oleh kelakuannya sendiri. Hendak pemuda biru itu berbicara, namun suara cempreng nan _khas_ memotong pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , kau su—ah siapa dia?" Momoi bertanya seraya berhenti melangkah tepat di samping Kuroko. Telunjuk ramping menunjuk lawan bicara pemuda biru sedari tadi.

Pemuda biru membuka mulut, memperkenalkan sahabatnya yang sudah tidak ia temui selama lima tahun lamanya. "Momoi- _san_ , perkenalkan, ini sahabatku semasa SMA namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Ogiwara tersenyum menatap wanita cantik yang tengah memandangnya lugu. Ia mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat tangan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro, nona."

Momoi sedikit tersipu dengan kata nona yang terselip pada pelafalan pemuda cokelat tadi. Tapi, ia masih punya etika. Wanita itu membalas jabatan Ogiwara, "Momoi Satsuki. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ogi- _kun_. Ah, dan jangan panggil aku nona."

"Kenapa tidak? Rupamu sangat cantik bagaikan bunga di padang rumput. Apalagi rambutmu itu bagaikan mahkota ratu yang tak tergantikan oleh apapun."

"He-hei! Tidak baik menggoda orang yang baru saja kau kenal."

"Tapi itu memang faktanya."

"Ogi—"

"Sudah. Daripada beradu mulut di sini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café? Momoi- _san_ mau ikut?" tawar Kuroko—berusaha memecahkan atmosfir sekitar.

Momoi mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja boleh."

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , kau mau ikut?"

Ogiwara berpikir sejenak. Telunjuk ia taruh di depan dagu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Lagian aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Baik. Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kasir dulu untuk membayar." Pemuda itu berbalik seraya melangkah menuju meja kasir yang berada di sudut ruangan. Belum lama ia pergi, Momoi membuka mulut—

"Ah. Tetsu- _kun_ , kami tunggu di luar ya?" Pertanyaan Momoi dibalas oleh acungan jempol dari pemuda biru. Melihat itu, Momoi memegang lengan Ogiwara.

"Ogi- _kun_ , ayo kita keluar."

"Hei. Ngapain pegang-pegang?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah. Mau mencari kesempatan pegang-pegang ya? Iya, aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak begitu juga."

Perkataan Ogiwara sukses menghadiahkan cubitan maut dari wanita pink hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Iris magenta melotot kesal ke arah Ogiwara.

"Aduh! Jangan dicubit. Sakit tahu," ujar Ogiwara sembari meringis.

Momoi menjawab ketus, "Suruh siapa berkata seperti itu? Sudah. Ayo keluar."

Ogiwara tidak mengelak—melainkan mengikuti.

Menolak berarti siap dengan hadiah maut.

"Baik. Baik. Ayo kita keluar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai berpetualang seputar buku, kini ketiganya berada di sebuah café yang jaraknya tak jauh dari toko buku. Café yang menjual berbagai jenis kopi, mulai dari kopi arabian hingga luak. Ya. Café Starbuck memang tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat sehabis beraktivitas. Tempat ini juga cocok menjadi tempat pertemuan atau mengerjakan tugas.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan ditemani tiga jenis kopi.

 _Macchiato. Frappuccino. Vanilla Latte_.

Ah. Sesekali terdengar canda gurau dari mereka bertiga.

Mengobrol. Bersenda gurau. Jahil.

Tiga kata tersebut mewakili ketiganya. Sesekali terlihat Momoi yang merengek karena dijahili oleh Ogiwara. Sesekali terlihat Kuroko berbicara mengenai pengalamannya di bidang fashion designer. Dan sesekali juga Ogiwara tertawa puas mendengar cerita dari Kuroko semasa mereka berada di bangku SMA.

Hanya percakapan hangat yang menuntun mereka saat ini. Disaat tengah asyik berbincang, Kuroko berdiri dari kursi—membuat dua kepala berbeda warna rambut menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara penasaran.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

"Jangan lama-lama, Tetsu- _kun_."

"Oke."

Jawaban singkat mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kuroko berjalan keluar dari tempat mereka duduk. Tungkai kaki melangkah hendak menuju toilet yang berada di sebelah kasir. Sedikit lagi ia sampai namun—

 _Bruk._

Sebuah suara berhasil mengagetkan pandangannya. Kuroko mundur dua langkah begitu ia menabrak sesuatu. Suara halus dari percikan air tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Kuroko. Perlahan, ia dongakkan kepala hingga iris biru menangkap sosok figur di hadapannya namun—

Betapa terkejutnya ia.

Sosok yang ia tabrak secara tidak sengaja itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Si model angkuh yang selalu tampak mempesona. Kuroko terpaku diam begitu mendapati noda kopi membasahi baju pemuda merah.

Akashi menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, "Bagus sekali, Tetsuya. Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum."

"Aku tidak sengaja, Akashi- _kun_. Dan maaf, aku sama sekali tidak melihat," ujar Kuroko datar namun menyorotkan penyesalan.

"Kau pikir baju ini semurah bajumu yang selalu di obral di toko murahan?"

Kejam dan tega. Akashi tidak tanggung-tanggung bila berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

Apa katanya? Baju obral? Lancang sekali dirinya berkata seperti itu.

Kuroko menatap dalam iris dwi warna yang memandangnya rendah, "Maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Tapi, bisakah kau menghargai hasil karya orang lain?"

"Untuk apa aku menghargai karya sampah seperti kalian?"

"Apa kata—"

Akashi mengibas tangan di depan wajah pemuda biru. Jengan dengan basa-basi yang berujung omong kosong.

"Daripada kau mengelak, ada baiknya kau membelikan baju untukku."

Kuroko menautkan alis begitu mendengar perkataan Akashi. "Apa? Baju baru? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengganti kerugian yang sudah kau perbuat."

"Kau kan punya banyak uang. Lebih baik membeli sendiri ketimbang—"

"Kau yang menabur, kau yang menuai. Kau harus bisa mengambil konsekuensi, Tetsuya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ah. Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan," ujar Akashi dengan nada remeh yang terselip pada pengucapannya.

Kuroko melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Apa itu?"

"Membelikanku baju atau kusiram kau dengan kopi di depan umum. Untuk baju, aku tidak sudi memakai merek sampah yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya."

Ketika dua pilihan mengancam dirinya. Mana yang akan Kuroko pilih?

Membeli baju baru untuk si model atau rela disiram di depan umum?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 _ **Balasan review:**_

 _ **sofi asat**_ : Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sudah update chapter 3 dan semoga makin suka.

 _ **Zafreena**_ : Review itu tidak bersifat memaksa kok. Natural saja. Saya sudah senang bisa menghibur pembaca lewat cerita saya ini. Sudah update chapter 2 semoga makin penasaran~

 _ **annov**_ t: Pastinya saya gak enek atau bosen kok ngeliat kotak review dari kamu. Akashi di sini memang terkesan angkuh dan sombong—itulah ciri khas sifat Akashi di fik MADRE ini. Adegan rate M? Mungkin ada tapi tidak sekarang. Terima kasih bila cerita saya bisa membuatmu semakin suka. Sudah update dan semoga makin gregetan bacanya.

 _ **Kirariie**_ : Wow ternyata ada juga yang tegang masalah pemotretan hahaha. Oke, sudah update semoga makin terhibur.

 _ **ChocoWhiteMuffin**_ : Coba dibaca cerita bagus dan menarik loh menurut saya. Hahaha Akashi memang udah seperti ini di MADRE. Sukanya bikin orang pengen nampar bolak-balik dengan sifatnya. Sudah update chapter 2 dan semoga semakin kejang2 bacanya.

 _ **Ryuusuke583**_ : Momen AkaKuro? Akan ada tapi seiring berjalannya waktu. Saya tidak mau terburu-buru menulis adegan tersebut. Terima kasih untuk pengoreksiannya. Sudah update nih dan semoga makin terhibur.

 _ **Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange**_ : Sudah panjang nih chapter 3 hehehe semoga makin gregetan~

 _ **Guest**_ : Trims. Sudah update dan semoga makin suka.

 _ **Gise No Kazu**_ : Halo, Gise. Makasih udah baca cerita saya. Iya, saya udah tau kamu dari Kazu kok. Sudah update nih dan semoga makin suka bacanya yaa~

 _ **adelia santi**_ : Halo, Adelia. Hahaha saya gak bisa jahit kok cuman ngerti aja caranya gimana. Mungkin baru masuk konflik untuk chapter ini. Penambahan chara? Silakan dibaca untuk chapter ini hahaha. Sudah update dan semoga makin terhibur yaa.

Hanaseiirumi: Mungkin kamu yang jarang kali hahaha. Sudah update chapter 3 dan semoga makin penasaran.

 _ **Ningie Cassie**_ : Wah saya jadi malu deh kalo akhirnya cerita saya memikat hati Ningie(?) Hehehe Andrei Aksana? Wah saya belum baca mungkin boleh juga tuh rekomennya. Terima kasih untuk pengoreksiannya dan ini sudah update semoga makin cinta sama ceritanya.

 _ **Akari Kareina**_ : Cerita ini tertuju pada AkaKuro kok jadi tenang aja. Sudah update dan semoga makin terhibur.

 _ **November With Love**_ : Hoo~ Saya memang seperti itu orangnya hahaha. Cerita itu emang bagus bertahap, kalau langsung ke konflik tidak hidup nanti ceritanya. Sudah update chapter 3 dan semoga makin suka~

 _ **Kuroi Kanra**_ : Halo, Kuroi. Salam kenal. Anti mainstream? Yep. Saya memang tipe orang anti mainstream sih. Di sini memang belum ada momen AkaKuro tapi di chapter ini mulai masuk ke konflik. Penasaran dengan photoshoot? Saya pun begitu. Mayu jadi orang ketiga? Wow nanti yang ada malah saya buat incest sama Kuroko. Oke, sudah update chapter 3 dan semoga makin tertarik bacanya.

 _ **siucchi**_ : sudah update nih chapter 3 dan sori kalo dipotong tepat di chapter yang lagi rame. Semoga makin suka~

 _ **azurefey**_ : Halo, Azura. Wow langsung dibabat habis 3 chapter nih—kejar tayang 45 kayanya kamu hahaha. Yep, saya lebih suka bertahap untuk soal cerita ketimbang langsung masuk ke dalam konflik. Mereka berdua straight atau gak sih? Semua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ini. Sudah update chapter 3 dan semoga makin terhibur yaa.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Chapter 3 kelar dan bener-bener baru masuk konflik. Maaf kalo agak lama untuk masuk konflik, karena saya suka bertahap.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mampir dan membaca chapter 2 fik MADRE ini.

Ah ya. Bila ada yang ingin bertanya-tanya seputar MADRE atau penulisan bisa langsung menghubungi saya melalui **Facebook** dengan nama _**Giovanno Mattheus**_. Feel free to add me and ask anything~

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Silahkan memberi kritik, komentar, dan saran melalui kotak review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


	5. Chapter 5

Bagai burung dalam sangkar, Kuroko Tetsuya dibuat terpaku oleh tawaran dari model papan atas—Akashi Seijuurou. Saat dua pilihan menghantui pikirannya dan pilihan tersebut bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Ia harus tetap memilih. Kenyataan membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit.

Membelikan baju atau disiram kopi.

Orang cenderung akan memilih pilihan _'membelikan baju'_. Namun, bagaimana bila baju yang dipilih merupakan kelas atas yang mampu menyikat habis dompetmu hingga tak bersisa? Pasti kita akan berpikir dua kali bukan?

Hal tersebut berlaku bagi pemuda biru yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk membelikan baju, tapi satu sisi ada juga konsekuen yang datang menghantui. Sepertinya ia harus rela kehabisan uang dalam kurun waktu sehari. Ayolah, apakah tidak ada pilihan Akashi selain membeli baju dan disiram kopi?

Terkadang Kuroko berpikir lebih baik ia disiram kopi ketimbang harus membelikan baju dengan merek termahal selera si model. Tapi juga satu sisi ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan martabatnya di depan umum hanya karena masalah sepele.

Apakah seorang Akashi selalu memperbesar suatu masalah?

Ah. Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas adalah ia harus memilih salah satu pilihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi.

Akhirnya, pemuda biru menghela napas, "Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu, Akashi- _kun_?"

Pemuda merah yang merasa terpanggil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Sorot mata menandakan bahwa tawarannya absolut dan tidak bisa ditawar lagi—ia bukan seorang pedagang pasar yang dengan seenak jidat pembeli menawar harga barang dengan tawaran sadis.

"Cepat pilih, Tetsuya. Atau kau mau cari mati duluan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Oke. Kuroko pasrah.

Pemuda biru menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku—"

"Oi, Kuroko."

Suara _baritone_ yang berasal dari pemuda cokelat—Ogiwara, memotong cepat kalimat yang akan Kuroko lontarkan. Sontak, dua pemuda berbeda rambut menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ogiwara tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

Dua ditambah satu hasilnya tiga.

Kini, dua sosok tersebut ditambah satu hingga terdapat tiga tokoh pelaku yang tengah memainkan peran masing-masing—seperti di atas panggung teater. Dan di sini, Akashi terlihat seperti memainkan peran tokoh antagonis yang hendak menerkam mangsanya—itu menurut Kuroko, tapi entah menurut yang lain.

Akashi menautkan sebelah alis. "Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan dingin terlontar dari bibir pemuda merah. Pertanyaan tersebut tertuju pada Ogiwara seorang. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda cokelat itu malah memandang sekeliling—takut-takut bukan dia yang menjadi sasaran.

Namun, persepsinya salah total.

"Oi, kau yang berambut cokelat. Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu."

Oh. Ogiwara baru paham.

Ternyata dirinya yang ditanya.

Pemuda itu berdehem sejenak lalu menjawab, "Setidaknya kau bersikap santun bila bertanya dengan seseorang."

Tegur.

Ya, Ogiwara menegur Akashi yang sudah berkata ketus padanya. Pemuda cokelat itu sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan perkataan ketus dan menusuk yang terselip disetiap pengucapan Akashi, namun setidaknya sikap sopan terhadap orang lain pantas dijunjung tinggi. Itu yang Ogiwara dapat dari pendidikan karakter yang diajarkan oleh keluarganya.

Sepertinya ada baiknya untuk mencontoh sikap Ogiwara.

Ah, sudahlah.

Akashi yang mendengar jawaban Ogiwara langsung memberikan tatapan melotot. Ya, Akashi memelototi Ogiwara yang malah tidak digubris oleh si lawan bicaranya. Pemuda merah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Dua mata menyorotkan keangkuhan yang amat tinggi—memperlihatkan martabat kelas atasnya.

Ia tertawa sinis, "Aku tidak butuh kata-kata seperti itu. Lebih baik kau cepat memberitahukan siapa namamu. Lekas. Aku tidak suka membuang waktu."

"Namaku—"

"Ogiwara. Ogiwara Shigehiro namanya, Akashi- _kun_ ," potong Kuroko cepat sembari menatap dua iris dwi warna yang dingin.

Oh. Ogiwara namanya.

Hanya perlu jawaban itu saja harus bertele-tele. Bertanya malah balik bertanya. Bicara keras malah dijawab tidak punya sopan. Jujur saja, Akashi jengah dengan hal seperti itu. Untuk itu, ada rasa lega dihati begitu Kuroko memberitahu nama pemuda cokelat itu.

Kuroko memang peka dengan atmosfir sekeliling.

Tapi belum tentu ia peka dengan masalah percintaan.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Namanya Ogiwara- _kun_ , dia temanku semasa SMA, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku tidak peduli dia temanmu atau bukan."

"Setidaknya aku ingin memberitahu agar lebih jelas dan spesifik."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan."

"Setidaknya kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Oke. Kuroko melambaikan bendera putih tanda mengalah.

Berdebat dengan Akashi tidak akan ada ujungnya. Lebih baik ia mengalah agar suasana tidak semakin panas.

Membantah sama dengan mencari darah.

Akhirnya, Kuroko menghela napas—lagi. "Akashi- _kun_ —"

"Kuroko, sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau dengan si pendek angkuh ini?" Pertanyaan Ogiwara sontak membuat bola biru itu membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

Ogiwara, sepertinya kau sudah memancing singa dari jeratan maut.

Perlahan, iris biru menangkap raut wajah Akashi. Pemuda merah itu terlihat tenang bagaikan air yang mengalir—namun yang membedakan ialah sorot mata. Iris dwi warna memberi sorot mata tajam dan sinis. Ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Ogiwara tadi.

Mau tidak mau. Malas atau tidak. Ia menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat karib Kuroko.

"Dia menabrakku hingga kopi yang tadi kubeli menodai bajuku."

"Lalu?" tanya Ogiwara seraya menautkan sebelah alis.

Akashi menatap fokus lawan bicara, "Aku ingin dia mebelikanku baju baru sebagai tanda permohonan maaf."

"Hanya itu saja harus seperti itu?" tanya Ogiwara dan dijawab oleh anggukan singkat dari si empu. "Kau ini _childish_ sekali ya, Akashi. Benar kan namamu Akashi?" Ogiwara bertanya sekali lagi.

Pemuda merah menjawab diselingi oleh decakan lidah, " _Childish_ katamu? Aku memang seperti ini dan ya namaku Akashi—Akashi Seijuurou. Kau jangan macam-macam padaku, Shigehiro."

"Hei, apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Kau berani mengancamku? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Dewa? Tidak ada yang berhak mengancamku kecuali kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Dan sepertinya kau memang lancang ya, dengan seenak jidat langsung memanggil dengan nama kecilku."

"Lalu? Apakah itu menjadi masalah? Ini hidupku. Hakku. Jadi terserah aku karena kau bukan—"

" _Stop_. Akashi- _kun_ dan Ogiwara- _kun_ lebih baik kita sudahi perdebatan ini." Kuroko melerai keduanya secara non-verbal melalui perkataan. Lalu, tangan mungil pemuda biru tergerak menggenggam tangan si model. Menarik paksa pemuda itu agar mengikuti dirinya. "Ayo kita pergi, Akashi- _kun_."

"He-hei—"

"Kita cari udara segar," potong Kuroko cepat sembari melesat keluar café—meninggalkan Ogiwara yang masih terpaku di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangat.

Itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang—terutama Kuroko. Dinginnya _AC_ yang bertemu sapa dengan hembusan hangat angin luar, memadukan kehangatan tersendiri ketika mereka keluar dari café.

Saat sudah keluar dari café, Akashi menepis kasar tangan Kuroko yang sedari tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Terdapat bercak kemerahan yang melingkar manis pada pergelangan kanannya—sepertinya Kuroko terlalu keras untuk taraf menggenggam. Lihat saja, tangan model itu kini terdapat bercak merah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sorotan mata publik.

Akashi menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu ia sorotkan. Kedua belah bibir terbuka, "Apa-apaan perlakuanmu tadi? Kau lihat? Sekarang terdapat bercak kemerahan dan itu sangat mengganggu."

"Yang terpenting perdebatan kalian tadi selesai. Aku tidak ingin gara-gara masalah ini kita menjadi bahan buah bibir masyarakat," jawab Kuroko polos.

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas, "Memang apa hubungannya dengan menjadi bahan buah bibir?"

"Akashi- _kun_ itu model. Siapa tau diam-diam ada _paparazzi_ di sekitar sini dan tiba-tiba ia mengambil foto lalu—"

"Cukup, Tetsuya. Imajinasi fanamu itu terlalu liar," tukas Akashi.

Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis, "Liar? Maksudmu?"

Akashi mengibas tangan di depan wajah Kuroko. "Sudah lupakan, yang terpenting kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan bercak kemerahan ini," ujar Akashi seraya menunjuk pergelangan kanannya.

Iris biru menangkap bercak kemerahan tersebut. Seketika tampang _poker face_ menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Akashi lihat dari perubahan raut wajahnya. Maksudnya, ayolah! Itu cuman bercak kemerahan saja. Apa harus dipermasalahkan juga?

Pemuda biru menjawab, "Akashi- _kun_ , bercak kemerahan seperti ini lama-kelamaan juga akan hilang. Tinggal tunggu lima belas menit saja."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ , memangnya kau tidak pernah memiliki bercak kemerahan?"

"Pernah."

"Lalu?"

"Hilangnya tiga hari dan itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai korban _BDSM_ oleh publik dengan bercak seperti ini," jawab Akashi seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memandang sekitar.

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan—pertanda bingung.

" _BDSM_ itu apa?" tanyanya dengan polos dan secara tidak langsung, Akashi menoleh ke arahnya. Iris dwi warna itu melotot sempurna—membuat Kuroko sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seperti itu.

Akashi menjawab, "Kau tidak tahu _BDSM_?"

Satu gelengan ia dapati.

"Serius kau tidak tahu arti dari _BDSM_?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Akashi-kun. Memangnya itu apa?"

 _For God sake_.

Akashi sering bertemu dengan orang polos, namun baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang yang polosnya benar-benar tak terhitung. Orang tersebut adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Oke, mungkin untuk ukuran _BDSM_ dia tidak tahu tapi apakah ia tahu arti lain yang mengandung unsur _sex_?

Pemuda merah menghirup lalu membuang napasnya perlahan. Oke, ia sudah siap.

Perlahan, kedua katup bibir terbuka dan melafalkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Oke, tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak tahu. Tapi, apakah kau tahu apa itu _hardcore_?"

Sejenak, pertanyaan yang dirangsang oleh indra pendengar langsung mengimpuls saraf ke otak—membuat pemuda itu dengan cekatan menjentikkan jemari.

Ah. Tentu saja ia tahu, masa tidak?

Kuroko menjawab, "Aku tahu itu."

"Apa?" tanya Akashi yang dilanda oleh rasa penasaran.

"Itu aliran musik metal yang nadanya tidak beraturan itu kan? Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menjawab enteng.

Satu kesimpulan yang menjadi keputusan mutlak dari model bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemuda yang terbilang polos sekali_.

Rasanya ia tidak tega menodai pikiran suci pemuda biru itu. Oke, lebih baik ia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan omong kosong ini—karena percuma saja. Pada akhirnya Kuroko tidak mengerti apapun yang berhubungan dengan sex atau sebangsanya.

Akashi menghela napas berat, "Baik. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang juga daripada aku mendadak gila berada terus bersamamu."

Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis, "Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan tanggung jawabku untuk membelikanmu baju?"

Bagaimana ya?

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin agar Kuroko bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Namun, satu sisi ia tidak ingin dikatai _'childish'_ oleh Ogiwara atau siapapun itu. Ia tetap harus menjaga martabatnya sebagai model.

Menjunjung tinggi martabat adalah hal terpenting bagi Akashi.

Si model menghela napas berat lagi, "Untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan. Meski dengan berat hati—tapi kujamin dompetmu akan meraung bila membelikan baju untukku, karena aku tidak suka dengan merek melarat yang tidak jelas asal usulnya."

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau—"

"Hush!" Akashi mengibas kembali tangan di wajah Kuroko—membuat si empu kaget dan diam membisu. "Kau ini cerewet ya, Tetsuya. Aku sudah tahu dan tidak perlu kau beritahu lagi. Sudah, _I'm off_." Perbincangan mereka berakhir dengan Akashi yang berbalik badan lalu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil _Ferarri_ warna merah metalik dengan garis hitam yang menjadi aksesoris kecil mobil ini.

Iris biru membulat sempurna mendapati mobil yang tengah Akashi tumpangi. Maksudnya, ia tidak salah lihat bukan? Sebuah mobil _Ferarri_ yang bisa ia lihat dengan hitungan jari, kini terpampang sombong di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, kakinya serasa tertancap di tanah. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Serasa ada yang menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

Mobil _Ferarri_ yang ditumpangi Akashi—merupakan mobil idaman pemuda biru ini.

Suara mobil yang dinyalakan menderu di udara terbuka, Akashi memindahkan porsneling mobil ke depan lalu menancap gas. Sesaat roda mobil berputar—membawa Akashi yang mengambil alih kemudi beranjak dari tempat parkir. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Iris biru masih memandang lekat mobil yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangan. Tanpa disadari, getaran ponsel membangunkannya dari khayalan fana. Sontak, pemuda itu merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponsel yang tadi bergetar.

Ditekannya tombol _unlock_ dan terdapat satu pesan yang menghiasi layar ponsel. Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroko menekan pesan tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

 **+456-543-xxx:** _Kuroko, untuk photoshoot minggu depan kau tidak perlu membuat pakaian. Semua sudah ditanggung oleh perusahaan. –Mayuzumi Chihiro_

Oh. Ternyata dari Mayuzumi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk tipis seraya membalas pesan.

 **Kuroko:** _Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku harus apa di sana nanti?_

 **Mayuzumi:** _Lebih rincinya akan kujelaskan minggu depan. Kita akan kedatangan tamu._

 **Kuroko:** _Tamu? Memangnya siapa tamu itu?_

 **Mayuzumi:** _Sudah, nanti akan kujelaskan minggu depan. Pokoknya, turuti saja perintahku ini. Jangan membantah._

 **Kuroko** : _Baik. Trims untuk infonya._

 **Mayuzumi** : _Sama-sama._

Pesan terakhir menjadi akhir pembicaraan maya antara keduanya. Kuroko memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam café.

Sejujurnya, ia penasaran siapa tamu yang akan datang ke tempat kerjanya itu.

Apakah seorang fotografer _pro_? _Make up artist_? _Fashion Designer_? Sponsor? Atau mungkin model?

Rentetan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran membuat pening kepalanya. Sejenak, ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan soal pekerjaan. Mari kembali bernostalgia dengan sahabat karib setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Bagi Kuroko, hal tersebut merupakan pelepas penat akan runyamnya pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Libur pendek selesai. Mari kembali pada rutinitas sehari-hari.

Bangun pagi. Pergi bekerja. Pulang larut malam. Tidur.

Empat aktivitas yang tak pernah lepas dari seorang pekerja—sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari yang tidak bisa dilepas dengan mudahnya. Kadang rasa pegal dan nyeri melanda tubuh, namun tetap saja tidak ada kata malas bagi seorang pekerja keras—termasuk Kuroko.

Kini, pemuda biru melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat kerjanya. Tidak ada kata malas di setiap langkah yang ia tapakki. Kuroko berjalan semangat memasuki _lift_ menuju ruang _photoshoot_ —yang diketahui sebagai markas besar perusahaan ini. Seperti detektif saja, tapi itulah fakta.

Tungkai kaki berhenti tepat di depan ruang _photoshoot_. Perlahan, tangan mungil tergerak memegang gagang pintu. Mendorong ke bawah dan membuka lebar pintu tersebut. Begitu masuk, pemandangan pertama yang iris biru itu tangkap adalah—

—Mayuzumi, Momoi, serta Akashi tengah berdiri menatap pintu yang terbuka. Tentu saja, pandangan mereka terfokus pada Kuroko yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Derit pintu yang membuat pandangan mereka fokus pada satu titik.

Kuroko menatap ketiga rekan kerjanya bingung. Namun, tentu saja, dengan muka datar ia berpura-pura santai meski dalam hati beribu pertanyaan merasuki pikiran.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kuroko datar.

"Ah. Selamat pagi, Tetsu- _kun_. Tumben kau datang telat."

Kuroko melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kiri. Sepertinya ia tidak telat, malah sebaliknya.

Pemuda itu menjawab, "Sepertinya aku tidak telat—bahkan tepat dua menit lagi jam sepuluh."

"Kau memang tidak telat, Kuroko," jawab Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi menatap keberadaannya. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Mayuzumi tengah berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan.

Ah, ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan.

Bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah janji terselubung.

Kuroko menatap balik pria abu dengan datar, "Mayuzumi- _kun_ , kau akan memberitahuku soal teknis _photoshoot_ hari ini bukan?" Pertanyaan pemuda biru dijawab oleh jentikkan jemari dari si lawan bicara. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa, malah sebaliknya.

Mayuzumi menghela napas sembari menyibak poninya ke atas, "Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu. Seorang model dari perusahaan sebelah—sepertinya Midorima menyetujui kontrak antar keduanya. Ia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Model? Jadi kalau begitu apakah Akashi- _kun_ akan berkolaborasi dengan model itu?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "Tentunya iya, dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat pakaian untuk keduanya. Semua sudah ditanggung oleh perusahaan. Tugasmu hanya menjadi _style mode_."

" _Style mode_? Oke, aku paham," jawab Kuroko diselingi anggukan singkat. "Lalu, di mana modelnya?"

"Dia akan da—"

Suara derit pintu memotong cepat perkataan Mayuzumi. Sontak, sorot mata semua tertuju pada penunggu dibalik pintu yang sebentar lagi akan muncul. Suara langkah kaki menggema dalam ruang _photoshoot_ yang berkisar empat kali empat—membuat penasaran mereka berempat.

Lalu, tampaklah sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian _casual style_ yang menjadi pelengkap tubuh. Kepala yang ditutupi topi bertuliskan _SWAG_ itu perlahan dilepas dan menampilkan sosok rambut berwarna cokelat.

Orang yang pertama kali tersentak di tempat adalah Kuroko—yang kedua barulah Akashi.

Sosok orang yang tak asing lagi kini tampak kembali—bagai hantu yang keluar dari kegelapan.

Sosok tersebut berjalan santai menghampiri ke empatnya. Mayuzumi yang menyadari mulai mendekati dan bertanya, "Apakah kau modelnya?" Ia bertanya dengan sopan dan pelan—menunjukkan ciri khas seorang pria Mayuzumi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Iya. Aku modelnya."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Seorang fotografer perusahaan ini," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan—mengisyarat untuk berjabat tangan.

Tidak sungkan, pemuda itu membalas jabatan Mayuzumi, "Perkenalkan, aku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Model yang menjadi tamu di perusahaan ini. Salam kenal, Mayuzumi."

Dengan demikian, perkenalan singkat menjadi sebuah kejutan kecil bagi keduanya—Akashi dan Kuroko.

Akashi yang tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ditemuinya minggu lalu adalah model sepertinya—namun yang lebih dibuat terkejut adalah Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak percaya atau mungkin dibuat kaget oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

Jadi percakapan singkat di toko buku minggu lalu adalah—ini jawabannya?

Antara terkejut bukan main atau senang ia tidak tahu.

Yang jelas sebuah kejutan kecil menjadi hadiah yang didapati Kuroko hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks for:**_

 _ **Kuhaku, Gise No Kazu, HK Jamur Handsome,**_ _ **Ryuusuke583**_ _ **,**_ _ **NAnamikaze-CHIkamatsu13**_ _ **, SheraYuki, Guest, Ai Minkyoo Chan, azurefey, siucchi, adelia santi, ItachiDeidara, .1, ChocoWhiteMuffin, macaroon waffle,**_ _ **, annovt,**_ _ **Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange**_ _ **, Tetsuya Ran,**_ _ **Pierrot bukan mak errot**_ _ **, Akashi Sorata, TukTikTakTikTuk, dinodeer, Shizuka c**_ , _**dan**_ _pembaca setia MADRE lainnya~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, chapter 4 kelar juga meski banyak tersendat-sedatnya saat menulis.

Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Terima kasih kepada silent reader yang senantiasa setia membaca cerita karangan saya. Terima kasih juga bagi para readers yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca kelanjutan cerita karangan saya.

Di sini, saya akan menjawab berbagai pertanyaan readers mengenai MADRE chapter sebelumnya. Oke kita mulai—

Jadi, mengapa KuroMomo mengambil hampir sebagian isi cerita?

Jawabannya karena saya ingin mendekatkan dua rekan kerja di mana mereka sama-sama bekerja dalam satu perusahaan. Lalu, saya ingin menjelaskan bahwa pada dasarnya Kuroko itu masih _**straight**_ dan _**belum belok sama sekali**_. Saya tidak ingin terburu-buru masuk ke dalam konflik di mana AkaKuro saling beradu satu sama lain. Memang saya ini orangnya berproses, namun bila readers lihat dari awal hubungan AkaKuro sama sekali tidak berjalan mulus—malah sebaliknya. Jadi, tidak mungkin kan orang benci tiba-tiba saling suka hanya karena perlakuan? Nah, itu alasan saya mengapa momen AkaKuro itu sangat minim untuk awal-awal. Saya berharap readers mengerti maksud dan jalan pikiran saya. Agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi.

Tapi, seiring berjalannya cerita, momen AkaKuro akan berkembang. Keinginan readers menjadi keinginan saya juga yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu.

Menulis itu tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dibawa santai saja seperti air yang mengalir. Biarkan cerita mengalir agar terkesan hidup. Membawa pembaca masuk dan berpetualang dalam cerita.

Itu prinsip saya sebagai seorang pengarang.

Oke, sebelumnya saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Bisa melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM.

Oh iya, selain aktif facebook saya juga punya twitter loh. Penasaran? Boleh di follow dengan username _**giovannotheus**_. Feel free to follow and ask anything~

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


	6. Chapter 6

"Ogiwara…- _kun_?"

Suara _baritone_ halus keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil menatap lawan bicara Mayuzumi dengan datar—meski sorotan mata menyorotkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Ogiwara mengulas senyum tipis. Tungkai kaki melangkah pelan menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

Ia menyapa, "Hai, Kuroko. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapaan hangat yang terkuar membuat sang fotografer sedikit terkejut. Sontak ia berbalik dan menatap dua rekan kerjanya itu.

Ia bertanya, "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Kami kenal sejak SMA—lebih tepatnya bersahabat, Mayuzumi- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko enteng dan dijawab oleh anggukan paham Mayuzumi.

Satu sisi, Akashi menatap terkejut Ogiwara—tak disangka bahwa pemuda cokelat ternyata seorang model papan atas yang sepadan dengannya. Mengingat tidak mudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini.

Bagaimana dengan Momoi?

Ah. Wanita itu menyambut hangat Ogiwara—meski pria abu mengisyaratkan pertanyaan yang sama ketika ia lontarkan pada Kuroko, tapi tetap saja, jawaban yang di dapat tak jauh dari jawaban pemuda biru.

Bagai buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Mayuzumi menghela napas.

Mungkin sudah waktunya.

"Baiklah. _Shall we go now_?" tawarnya seraya melirik jam bulat berukuran sedang yang menggantung manis di dinding putih. Pertanyaan singkat dijawab oleh anggukan singkat dari empat rekan kerjanya.

Ia mengangguk sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

" _Okay_. _Let's go_."

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

 _Nishi Beach._

Merupakan pantai paling terkenal sekaligus terindah di Jepang. Pantai ini terletak di Pulau Hateruma yang termasuk ke dalam Kepulauan Yaeyama, Provinsi Okinawa. Kawasan kepulauan paling selatan Jepang ini memang dipenuhi dengan pulau-pulau dengan pantai cantik—termasuk Pantai Nishi ini. Selain airnya yang jernih dan biru, pantai ini juga kaya akan biota laut serta tempat paling aman untuk berselancar dan aktifitas olahraga air lainnya.

Pantai yang bersih dan jernih dengan pasir putih menjadi pelengkap. Beberapa pohon kelapa rindang yang di bawahnya terdapat beberapa kursi panjang yang menjadi ciri khas pantai. Beberapa kedai makanan serta minuman yang menjual khas pantai berjejer rapi. Beberapa pengunjung yang bermain voli pantai, layangan, istana pasir, dan olahraga air menjadi suasana damai pantai ini.

Setelah perjalanan yang kurang lebih memakan waktu dua jam, akhirnya mobil berkuran besar dengan lambang _Toyota_ ini berhenti di tempat parkir yang dekat dengan pantai. Perlahan pintu mobil terbuka dan turunlah Mayuzumi beserta rekan kerjanya yang lain. Hari itu matahari sudah berada di atas kepala—pertanda bahwa hari sudah siang. Namun, dengan hawa yang panas tidak menurunkan kinerja kerja mereka.

Setelah semuanya berada di luar, Mayuzumi memberikan komando, "Baiklah. Akashi dan Ogiwara, silakan kalian berganti baju dan kalian akan ditemani oleh Kuroko."

"Apa? Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran. "Kenapa harus ditemani dengannya?"

Mayuzumi menghela napas, "Akashi, dia ini seorang _style mode_ untuk _photoshoot_ hari ini. Jadi dia lebih tahu pakaian apa yang cocok untuk dipakai oleh kalian saat _photoshoot_ berlangsung."

"Apakah harus—"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Akashi. Sudah turuti saja apa yang dikatakannya," potong Ogiwara cepat sembari melirik sinis pemuda merah yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Ah. Oh.

Sepertinya Ogiwara berhasil memancing singa jantan keluar dari dalam sangkar. Bagai menumpahkan air ke dalam minyak, kini emosi pemuda merah terpancing seketika oleh rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Ogiwara tadi. Akashi melirik lawan bicaranya dengan sinis—pertanda bahwa ia tidak suka.

Akashi mendecak remeh. "Itu bukan berisik namanya. Justru bertanya. Kau ini tidak bisa membedakan mana pertanyaan mana penolakan ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek yang terselip pada pengucapan. Mendengar itu, sontak Ogiwara melotot kesal ke arah Akashi namun dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda ini.

"Kau—"

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan, Akashi- _kun_ dan Ogiwara- _kun_. Lebih baik cepat kalian berganti baju dan tidak mengulur waktu lagi." Kuroko memotong cepat perkataan Ogiwara—berusaha melerai di antara keduanya.

"Tapi Tetsu—"

"Sudahlah hentikan. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan saja. Tampang maskulin tapi sifat seperti anak kecil bukanlah seorang lelaki sejati," tukas Kuroko tegas.

Sepertinya ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada yang salah dari pengucapannya.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Keduanya menghela napas berat dan mulai berjalan menuju mobil hendak mengambil pakaian yang sudah disediakan perusahaan namun—

"Akashi- _kun_ , Ogiwara- _kun_ , biarkan aku yang membawanya. Kalian tinggal masuk ke dalam ruang ganti," sanggah Kuroko.

Akashi menautkan alis seraya melihat sekeliling, "Memang di mana ruang gantinya?"

Ah, betul juga. Selama mengoceh, Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu ruang gantinya di sebelah mana. Benar-benar seorang pemuda yang kikuk. Bola mata biru bulat itu melihat sekeliling—mencoba mencari jalan alternatif.

Tiga puluh detik waktu terbuang membuat jengah suasana. Akhirnya, Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi tidak sabar, mengajukan diri untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana jika kalian ikut ganti baju di kedai itu?" tawarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

 _Are you seriously?_

Maksudnya—ayolah! Mereka ini model ternama—papan atas pula. Kenapa harus ganti baju di kedai? Oke, untuk ruang ganti di sekitar sini memang susah—bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Tapi apakah harus mengganti baju di kedai makanan? Mau ditaruh di mana muka mereka jika ada yang tahu.

Ogiwara melirik bolak-balik kedai makanan dan Mayuzumi. Bagai orang kelabakan. Ia menunjuk ragu, "Apa tidak ada yang lain selain ini?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah lekas ganti. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi," jawab Mayuzumi jengah.

Akashi menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berganti di sini. Lebih baik di tempat lain saja."

"Di tempat lain? Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian ganti sekarang juga di sini. Tidak ada tempat untuk ganti selain kedai tersebut. Masa bodoh menjadi bahan tontonan atau teriakan fantastis dari para wanita. Yang jelas aku sudah siap dengan kameraku." Mayuzumi sudah mempersiapkan kamera _DSLR_ nya sedari tadi—bersiap untuk memotret objek menarik. "Pilih mana? Kalau kalian berganti di sini perusahaan kita akan mendapat keuntungan komersil yang besar, namun dengan konsekuensi nama baik kalian tercemar di hadapan publik."

Satu kesimpulan yang di dapat.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memang seorang pria yang tidak tanggung-tanggung bila menyangkut dengan masalah seperti ini.

Ia bisa menjadi orang yang nekat sekaligus jahat pada suatu waktu. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dua model muda itu terus mengeluh hanya karena masalah kecil. Ya, seperti anak kecil saja. Wajarkan karena mereka berdua adalah model. Tetap ingat itu.

Akhirnya, Ogiwara dan Akashi mengalah. _Jackpot_ untuk keduanya karena sama-sama tidak bisa menjawab pilihan Mayuzumi. Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Mereka akan berganti pakaian di kedai itu—ikut numpang berganti lebih tepatnya.

Mereka berharap toilet yang digunakan nanti sesuai dengan harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _For God Sake_.

Harapan serta impian mereka untuk menjejakkan kaki di depan toilet pupus sudah. Ternyata itu berada di luar perkiraan mereka. Toilet yang sederhana untuk ukuran kedai, namun yang membuat mereka jengah melihat ialah—toilet tersebut kotor, seperti tidak dibersihkan oleh petugas. Lihat saja, banyak beberapa tissue yang kotor berserakan di mana-mana. Karena ini toilet umum maka banyak juga—maaf pembalut wanita yang tidak dibersihkan dengan rapi hingga terlihat noda merah meski sekilas.

Ogiwara dan Akashi menatap jijik toilet di hadapan mereka. Mempersilakan salah satu diantara mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun yang didapat hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang mau masuk duluan.

Kuroko menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, "Akashi- _kun_ , Ogiwara- _kun_ , lekas berganti. Kasihan Mayuzumi- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_ sudah menunggu di luar."

"Aku mempersilakan Shigehiro terlebih dahulu."

"Apa?! Tentu saja kau yang kupersilakan, Akashi."

"Tidak, kau."

"Kau—"

"Sudah cukup," tukas Kuroko seraya melerai keduanya. "Tidak ada kata penolakan lagi sekarang. Ogiwara- _kun_ , lekas masuk dan berganti."

Ogiwara tersentak kaget setelah mendengar perintah dari Kuroko. Kenapa harus dirinya yang duluan? Pemuda cokelat hendak membantah sebelum Kuroko memberikan tatapan datar namun mematikan. Melihat itu saja Ogiwara sudah tidak berani. Akhirnya ia menghela napas sembari melangkah berat masuk ke dalam toilet.

Kini, Akashi dan Kuroko menunggu di luar.

Selang lima menit, Ogiwara keluar dari dalam toilet. Tubuhnya yang atletis tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh—terekspos sempurna. Memperlihatkan otot-otot kekar yang dirawat setiap hari. Kedua tungkai kaki itu terbalut oleh celana renang se-paha berwarna dasar hitam pekat dengan garis oranye yang menjadi pelengkap. Tak lupa juga, sebuah kalung berbentuk taring melingkar manis pada leher pemuda ini.

Terkesan maco dengan tubuh maskulin ini.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul mendapati sahabatnya yang tampan dengan balutan pakaian itu. Berarti ia tidak salah dalam memilih pakaian. Ia membuka kedua belah bibir, "Ogiwara- _kun_ , langsung saja ke mobil untuk menaruh pakaian. Nanti kami menyusul."

"Oke."

Jawaban singkat menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka. Kemudian Kuroko menyuruh Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam. Awalnya agak riskan, namun akhirnya ia menurut saja. Kuroko menunggu di luar—lagi. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi keluar dari dalam toilet. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang sengaja tidak dikancing—memperlihatkan tubuh atletis yang memamerkan otot-otot dada. Sepasang celana renang pendek berwarna dasar merah maroon dengan garis-garis hitam sebagai pemadu.

Dengan pakaian sederhana seperti ini Akashi terlihat seperti orang kelas atas. Itu tergantung dari caranya berpakaian.

Kuroko mengulas senyum simpul melihat Akashi yang berpakaian seperti itu. "Akashi- _kun_ , kau—"

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Akashi seraya menempelkan jari telunjuk tepat di depan bibir pemuda mungil. Ia mulai menajamkan kedua telinga—fokus akan suatu suara. Lalu, terdengarlah sebuah percakapan antar dua wanita yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei, tahu tidak? Katanya di pantai ini ada model loh."

"Model? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak salah, model tersebut merupakan _The Best Top Model Asia_ loh. Ada dua katanya dan mereka ada di sini."

"Benarkah? Siapa mereka?"

"Akashi Seijuurou dan Ogiwara Shigehiro. Mereka berdua merupakan model favoritku sepanjang masa! Dan apakah kau tahu? Tubuh mereka sangat menggoda sekali bila terbit di majalah-majalah! Aku berharap bisa berfoto dengannya."

"Aku juga menyukai mereka! Aku pun berharap yang serupa denganmu!"

Oh tidak. Ternyata dua orang wanita tersebut merupakan penggemar berat Akashi—berhubung yang di sini hanyalah Akashi si model papan atas itu. Kuroko hendak melnoleh ke belakang, namun dengan sigap Akashi menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu. Kuroko kaget dengan perlakuan Akashi barusan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang—" Ucapan Kuroko terpotong dengan Akashi yang membekap mulutnya dan tanpa disengaja mendorong tubuh Kuroko hingga berhimpitan dengan tembok. Akashi melirik sedikit hingga terdengar sebuah suara lagi.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

 _Oh shit._

Salah seorang wanita itu hendak masuk ke dalam toilet. Otak Akashi bekerja keras dalam waktu singkat seperti ini. Oke, mau tidak mau ia harus lakukan.

Akashi menatap Kuroko serius seraya berbisik, "Tetsuya, cium aku." Mendengar itu, kedua mata biru membulat sempurna. Apa katanya? Cium? Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Perlahan, tangan yang membekap mulut jatuh oleh gaya gravitasi bumi. Membebaskan bibir ranum pemuda mungil dari bekapan tangan kekar si model.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kuroko seraya menggaruk pipinya ikuk—ia kalut akan situasi ini. Tidak mengerti dengan perintah Akashi tadi.

"Laku—"

Kalimat Akashi terpotong akan bunyi gagang pintu yang ditekan—hendak dibuka namun terhalang oleh besi kecil yang menggantung pada selop pintu. Bagai dicekik oleh algojo, waktu Akashi semakin sedikit dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar mereka bisa keluar dari sini—tepatnya Akashi sudah muak dengan keadaan toilet di sini.

"Oh ada orang? Baiklah aku menunggu saja di sini."

 _Damn it!_

"Tetsuya, cepat!" bisik Akashi gemas.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mau."

"Cepat jangan mengulur waktu lagi!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah bila itu maumu."

Dengan gesit, Akashi menjilat pucuk kuping Kuroko hingga membuat pemuda itu kaget dan menggeliat geli. Kedua tangan ditahan oleh tangan kekar Akashi—mengunci pergerakan pemuda biru.

"A-akashi- _kun_! A-apa yang—"

Belum sempat bertanya, ia sudah disuguhi serangan kedua. Belaian halus di dada merupakan tempat sensitif Kuroko. Tangan kekar itu menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang Kuroko kenakan. Membelai halus bagian perut serta dada. Tidak hanya membelai, Akashi mengecup kedua mata Kuroko beserta pangkal hidung pemuda itu.

"Apa yang—kha—"

"Mengeranglah, Tetsuya."

"A-akashi—khun!"

Kuroko merasakan sentuhan aneh dikala Akashi menyentuh kedua _nipple_ nya. Seperti sengatan listrik sejenak, namun dipadu dengan umpama kupu-kupu yang beradu dalam perut. Menjilat serta mengecup paksa leher jenjang pemuda biru. Mencubit pelan _nipple_ Kuroko hingga terdengar erangan tertahan dari si lawan.

Demi apapun, Kuroko tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara menjijikan itu. Terdengar seperti jalang menurutnya.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh bagian tubuh yang paling sensitif. Berharap si model menghentikan aksi beringas yang sudah kelewat lancang.

"Ada ap—oh maaf kalau saya mengganggu. Saya permisi."

Rencana Akashi sukses besar.

Akhirnya wanita itu pergi setelah mendengar suara serta desahan tertahan dari dalam yang dibuat oleh Kuroko. Akashi menghentikan aksinya dan membuka pintu.

Sudah aman ternyata.

Baiklah, berarti mereka sudah bisa keluar. Pemuda merah keluar dari dalam toilet diikuti oleh pemuda biru dari belakang. Hendak keluar kedai sebelum—

"Akashi- _kun_! Apa maksudmu dengan perlakuan seperti itu?!" Ternyata Kuroko marah. Lihat saja dari wajahnya yang merah—antara bercampur dengan malu dan amarah.

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu hanyalah sebuah taktik agar si penggosip itu tidak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi."

"Tapi harusnya ada cara lain. Bukannya seperti itu."

"Yang jelas aku tidak merenggut paksa keperjakaanmu bukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang tahu? Bagaimana jika ada sisi _TV_ di dalam?"

"Tetsuya, imajinasimu kelewat liar untuk hal seperti itu. Mana ada sisi _TV_ di dalam toilet? Yang ada itu merupakan tindak pencabulan yang sesegera mungkin diberantas."

"Tapi kau melakukan itu padaku. Bukankah itu cabul?"

"Itu kulakukan agar ia berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah melakukan hubungan _sex_ dalam toilet. Memang siapa yang mau menganggu? Pasti riskan bukan bila menganggu? Lagipula aku terpaksa melakukan itu. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri, lagian aku ini masih normal tidak belok. Ingat itu." Percakapan panjang merupakan akhir dari perbincangan mereka. Akashi keluar dari dalam kedai sembari membawa pakaiannya menuju mobil, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Akashi.

Ada benarnya juga. Lagian mengapa ia menganggap ini serius? Toh Kuroko sendiri masih merasa normal—meski kejadian tadi membuatnya merinding seketika.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari jeratan maut para fans maniak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul? Mari kita lakukan photoshoot kali ini. Ah, Kuroko. Tolong ambilkan dua papan selancar di dekat mobil."

"Sudah kubawa, Mayuzumi- _kun_."

"Terima kasih. Nah, kalian berdua ambil masing-masing selancar yang akan kalian pakai."

Ogiwara dan Akashi menatap dua papan selancar dengan ukiran yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna dasar putih dengan corak biru melingkar, sedangkan yang satu berwarna dasar putih dengan putih dengan corak garis merah. Simpel namun menarik. Berterima kasihlah pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah memilihkan papan selancar simpel ini.

Tangan kekar Ogiwara tergerak mengambil papan selancar biru, sedangkan Akashi yang merah. Oke, mereka sudah siap dengan properti. Mari bekerja.

Mayuzumi mengintruksi Ogiwara untuk berdiri dekat pesisir—merasakan deburan ombak kecil yang menghantam kakinya. Dingin menyelimuti kulit—Ogiwara tersenyum kecil begitu ombak kecil menghantam kakinya. Ia rindu akan masa kecilnya.

"Pegang selancarmu namun pandanganmu jangan lihat pada kamera."

" _Candid_ maksudmu?"

"Bisa jadi."

Ogiwara mulai berpose. Tangan kanan menggenggam selancar. Badan menyerong sedikit ke kiri—memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dan kekar dari seorang model. Pandangan fokus pada satu titik nun jauh di laut. Lekukan senyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih mengambang di paras tampan model ini. Ia sudah siap dengan posenya.

Mayuzumi mulai memainkan kembali kekasihnya. Mencari _angle_ yang pas untuk bidikan foto. Setelah pas, barulah ia menekan tombol bidik dan satu foto berhasil di dapat.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ogiwara penasaran.

Mayuzumi melirik pemuda cokelat, "Nanti saja, sekarang kita fokus kerja dulu. Untuk hasil itu belakangan." Ogiwara mencibir kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan Mayuzumi. Tapi memang ada benarnya juga.

"Pose kedua, kau lari sambil membawa papan tersebut."

"Baiklah."

Mayuzumi berbalik lalu berjalan lima belas langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. Setelah terasa lumayan jauh dari Ogiwara, barulah ia berbalik dan mempersiapkan kameranya lagi sembari mengisyaratkan Ogiwara agar segera berlari.

Si model cokelat mengangguk paham. Tungkai kaki mulai melangkah lalu dipercepat. Membuat jejak kaki pada pasir putih yang hangat. Cipratan ombak menjadi efek berlari. Merasa bahwa ini adalah momen yang tepat, Mayuzumi segera membidik si model. Alhasil, ia mendapat apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

Si fotografer melihat kembali hasil bidikan yang ia dapat. Sejenak ia tersenyum puas. Oke, untuk Ogiwara selesai sampai di sini dulu. Nah mari kita berlanjut pada Akashi. Tungkai kaki melangkah bergerak menghampiri pemuda merah yang tengah berdiri sembari memegang papan selancarnya.

Mayuzumi menatap iris dwi warna tajam itu, "Akashi, sekarang giliranmu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi langsung turun saat itu juga. Ia mengikuti langkah Mayuzumi yang membawanya ke pesisir pantai. Mayuzumi menoleh, "Akashi, pegang papan selancarmu sambil kau menyibak ponimu ke belakang."

Akashi paham betul dengan titah Mayuzumi. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai model. Oke, Akashi mulai menyerongkan badan sedikit ke kanan. Papan selancar di pegang oleh tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan mulai menyibak poni ke belakang. Sorotan mata yang tajam juga menggoda menatap lurus lensa kamera yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Sang fotografer mulai mengambil _angle_ yang pas. Pastikan agar lekukan tubuh atletis serta sorotan mata yang menyorotkan emosi tertangkap oleh kamera. Memutar-mutar pelan lensa kamera lalu membidik. Oke, satu gambar berhasil di gambar. Mari ke pose selanjutnya.

"Akashi, coba kau jalan masuk ke dalam air perlahan."

"Baiklah."

Akashi mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam air. Dengan sigap, Mayuzumi berlari kecil dan mengambil bidikan gambar dari belakang.

Tidak buruk untuk pengambilan gambar. Mayuzumi malah berharap menjadi siluet hasilnya—namun itu hanyalah fana. Karena siluet biasa diambil pada pagi atau sore hari. Bukannya di siang hari.

Satu sisi, Kuroko menatap fokus Akashi yang tengah sibuk akan pose. Lekukan tubuh atletis itu memang idaman para pria—termasuk Kuroko sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya Dewi Fortuna berpaling darinya. Jujur saja, Kuroko menginginkan postur tubuh seperti Akashi dan Ogiwara—ya setiap pria pasti juga ingin. Namun ia harus tetap bersyukur diberi postur tubuh mungil seperti ini.

Di saat tengah fokus, tanpa disadari Ogiwara menepuk pelan bahu Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko."

"Ogiwara- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko setengah kaget karena reaksi tepukan tersebut.

Pemuda cokelat menatap sahabatnya lalu tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita main selancar?"

"Jangan bercanda, Ogiwara- _kun_. Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Pakai punyaku saja nanti."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berselancar Ogiwara- _kun_. Tidak sepertimu."

Ogiwara menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sini. Lihat kemampuanku nanti." Kalimat singkat menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka berdua. Kedua tungkai kaki Ogiwara melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam laut.

Menindihkan tubuh di atas papan selancar dan mulai berenang dengan bantuan kedua tangan. Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari pesisir, barulah ia duduk di atas papan selancar. Menunggu ombak besar menghantam. Setelah dikiranya sudah cukup, akhirnya sebuah ombak besar mulai mendekat. Kedua sudut bibir terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah lekukan senyum puas.

Perlahan ia mulai menaiki papan selancar dan begitu ombak menghadang, barulah papan selancar bergerak mengikuti arahnya ombak. Ogiwara menjadi nahkoda pada papan selancar. Ia gerakkan ke kiri hingga papan selancar sedikit melengkung ke atas. Kalung berbentuk taring bergoyang seiring berhembusnya angin.

"Wuuhuuu!"

Sebuah teriakan gembira keluar dari tenggorokan Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pemuda biru yang melihat dari jauh cukup kagum dengan keahlian sahabatnya itu. Tidak buruk dan cukup pro untuk kalangannya.

"Mayu- _kun_! Lihat! Itu Ogi- _kun_! Cepat ambil gambarnya saat ia berselancar!" teriak Momoi antusias. Mendengar itu, Mayuzumi sesegera mungkin mengganti lensanya dengan lensa panjang—karena tidak mungkin menggunakan lensa standar disaat seperti ini.

Setelah mengganti, Mayuzumi cepat-cepat mengatur posisi untuk pengambilan gambar. Jemari kekar itu mulai menjamah manis kekasihnya. Beberapa pengaturan untuk mengatur komposisi kamera ia ubah dalam kurun waktu sekejap. Barulah ia memainkan rotasi pada lensa.

Ia menunggu Ogiwara masuk di dalam gelombang ombak. Saat target masuk pada sasaran, ia langsung membidik gambar. Begitu dan terus berulang.

"Ogi- _kun_ keren!"

"Iya, dia memang keren, Momoi- _san_."

"Ah ya, Tetsu- _kun_. Apakah Ogi- _kun_ memang suka berselancar?"

"Itu memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak kecil."

"Maksudmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba tertarik akan percakapan ini.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Ogiwara- _kun_ itu adalah anak nelayan. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar karena hanyut oleh ombak besar. Sejak saat itu, ibunya banting tulang untuk menafkahi keluarga."

"Ah benarkah? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu," keluh Momoi tidak enak.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_."

"Pantas saja kulitnya hitam."

"Maksdumu?" tanya Kuroko sembari menatap lawan bicaranya—Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi menunjuk Ogiwara yang sedang menikmati olahraga airnya, "Ya maksudku lihat saja, untuk ukuran Jepang ia dikategorikan kulit hitam—tidak hitam sekali sih. Lebih tepatnya sawo matang."

"Tapi tetap saja ia model bukan?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menghela napas seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Setidaknya ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang," ujar Kuroko seraya menyimpulkan senyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang menjelang sore. Dan inilah saatnya mereka untuk pulang.

Sebelum pulang, Kuroko berjalan di pesisir pantai—menikmati indahnya _sunset_ pantai. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki memang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri—begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Saat tengah menikmati _sunset_ , tanpa disadari sebuah suara _baritone_ masuk ke dalam indra pendengar.

"Tetsuya."

Otomatis ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok figur Akashi yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya—tentunya dengan pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan sebelum berganti. Ia menatap polos si model, "Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Yang lain sudah menunggumu daritadi."

"Lima menit lagi, Akashi-kun. Tolong beritahu mereka."

"Kau sedang apa memangnya?"

"Menikmati _sunset_ ," jawab pemuda biru enteng sembari menatap kembali sunset. Akashi maju dua langkah dan berdiri tepat di samping Kuroko. Iris dwi warna menatap indahnya _sunset_ pantai saat itu.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Bukankah ini indah, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Andaikan aku bisa menikmati _sunset_ lebih lama lagi," ujar Kuroko dengan lirih pada pengucapan. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan indah ini dan berharap bisa lebih lama lagi di sini. Akashi yang mendengar menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan ke tempat ini dengan orang yang kau cintai," ujar Akashi seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Mendengar itu, Kuroko menoleh hingga menatap iris dwi warna yang tajam, "Benarkah? Aku bisa ke sini lagi?"

"Ya. Dan aku berharap kau ke sini dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke sini seorang diri."

"Aku mendoakan."

"Akashi- _kun_ jahat."

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin pergi seorang diri."

"Baiklah aku tarik ucapanku."

Akashi menahan tawa begitu mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya—sama-sama terhenyak akan keindahan alam yang tengah mereka pandang. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi kecuali deburan ombak yang menghantam lembut pesisir.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Terkadang pemuda ini bisa saja kikuk dan memang polos sekali. Tapi toh Akashi tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting ialah bahwa mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja—itu sudah cukup bagi Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Special Thanks For:**

 _ **dinodeer, ChocoWhiteMuffin, Kuhaku, adelia santi, annovt, SheraYuki, Cherry237283, Erucchin, Ai Minkyoo Chan, Nippon,**_ _ **NAnamikaze-CHIkamatsu13**_ _ **, azurefey. .1, macaroon waffle, , shizuka clytaemnestra, November With Love, Pierrot bukan mak errot, Arlert09, .Conan1, Keiansa, purikazu, Scrybean, nero, versetta,**_ _dan pembaca setia MADRE lainnya~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, chapter 5 akhirnya kelar juga dan saya malah gregetan sendiri nulis AkaKuro di sini hahaha.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih pada para readers yang sudah me-review, fav, dna follow cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu sekali untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mau mampir dan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini.

Untuk beberapa readers yang sudah memberi kritik dan saran, saya mencoba untuk menerapkannya pada cerita ini dan berharap chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kalo memang belum maksimal mohon maaf karena ini pun saya mencoba secara bertahap.

Oh iya, ada backsoundnya juga loh. Penasaran?

 **Adegan Akashi dan Ogiwara saat sesi photoshoot** : _Taio Cruz – Dynamite_ – **_youtube,com/watch?v=Vysgv7qVYTo_**

 **Adegan Ogiwara berselancar** : _The Black Eyed Peas – Pump It_ – _**youtube,com/watch?v=ZaI2IlHwmgQ**_

 **Adegan AkaKuro melihat sunset** : _The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather_ **– _youtube,com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw_ **

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan cerita. Bisa melalui kolom review atau langsung PM saya.

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


	7. Chapter 7

_Cinta itu percaya tidak percaya._

 _Bentuknya pun bermotif bagai sebuah kain perca yang dimodifikasi._

 _Ada yang lurus, ada yang berkelok, dan ada juga yang berputar tak tahu arah dan tujuan._

 _Namun orang percaya cinta itu membawa kebahagiaan yang tiada tara._

 _Bertemu pada satu titik meski harus mengarungi daratan dan membentang samudra._

 _Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Jangankan jatuh cinta, suka pun tidak._

 _Kata orang jatuh cinta itu berawal dari gejolak dada yang berdebar tiada tara—bahkan ada juga yang berkata kalau jatuh cinta membuat jantung pecah seketika._

 _Tapi apakah itu benar?_

 _Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Cinta pun rasanya tidak._

 _Namun mengapa? Mengapa aku merasakan hal aneh begitu aku berada di sisimu?_

 _Sikapku menjadi canggung dan kaku._

 _Pola pikirku hancur begitu ada di sisimu. Hal yang selalu kuingat adalah wajah manis yang selalu kau toreh di benak ini._

 _Apakah ini pertanda? Pertanda bahwa aku menyukainya?_

 _Ah, sepertinya tidak._

 _Tapi ada benarnya juga._

 _Tidak._

 _Iya._

 _Tidak._

 _Iya._

 _Hei, kau berani melawanku?_

 _Demi membongkar rahasia yang kau kubur, rasanya aku berani saja._

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

 _Aku tidak menyukainya._

 _Aku …hanya tertarik dengan pribadinya yang unik itu._

 **.**

 **MADRE**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Mayuzumi dari dalam. Dirinya kini duduk seorang diri di dalam ruang _photoshoot_. Tubuh tegap memaku di hadapan laptop berwarna silver yang sedari tadi menampilkan beribu-ribu warna dengan berbagai radiasi yang merusak mata. Sepasang jemari berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_. Iris abu terfokus pada pintu yang terbuka—menampilkan sebuah kepala biru muda.

Oh, ternyata.

"Selamat pagi, Mayuzumi- _kun_ ," sapa Kuroko seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

Mayuzumi kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, "Ya, selamat pagi juga, Kuroko."

Pemuda biru menaruh ransel di kursi sebelah Mayuzumi. Iris biru menangkap aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan oleh si fotografer. Sebuah gambar Akashi saat _photoshoot_ dua hari lalu, tercetak jelas pada layar laptop.

Kuroko bertanya, "Kau sedang apa, Mayuzumi- _kun_? Sepertinya sibuk sekali hingga daritadi mengotak-atik foto Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku sedang mengedit beberapa bagian yang kurang di foto ini," jawab Mayuzumi santai.

"Loh memang harus di edit juga?"

"Tentu saja. Foto-foto yang menjadi pajangan majalah tidak murni hasil kamera, melainkan diberi sentuhan kecil berupa pengeditan."

"Oh, seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong yang lain belum datang?" tanya Kuroko seraya melihat sekitar.

Mayuzumi melirik arloji digital yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri, "Sepertinya baru ada aku dan kau saja di sini." Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di samping Mayuzumi. Tangan merogoh saku celana hingga meraih sebuah ponsel. Menekan tombol _unlock_ dan mulai asyik dengan dunia sendiri.

Ketika keduanya tengah sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, suara derit pintu terbuka lagi hingga menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut hijau yang menjadi ciri khas. Tentu saja pria tersebut adalah Midorima Shintarou. Seorang manajer perusahaan ini.

Tungkai kaki melangkah mendekat dua sosok lelaki berbeda rambut. Otomatis Kuroko langsung menegakkan badan diikuti oleh Mayuzumi. Langkah kaki Midorima berhenti tepat di depan meja, dua jari mulai membenarkan letak kacamata yang tadi sedikit melorot.

Ia membuka kedua belah bibir, "Kuroko rupanya kau sudah datang _nodayo_. Kutebak, hari ini kau pasti kosong bukan?"

"Kosong? Rasanya tidak. Buktinya aku bekerja hari ini."

Mayuzumi menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Pemuda ini memang polos sekali ya. Midorima menghela napas berat seraya memijit pelipis, "Bukan itu maksudku, Kuroko."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Maksudku—"

"Biar kujawab. Maksud Midorima adalah kau kosong dalam artian belum ada pekerjaan lagi, karena dua hari yang lalu kita sudah mengadakan _photoshoot_."

Kuroko mengangguk paham maksud dari jawaban Mayuzumi.

Oh, itu ternyata maksud dari sang manajer. Ia tidak tahu maksud bahkan arti dari perkataan Midorima.

Kuroko menjawab, "Tentu aku sedang kosong. Memangnya ada apa, Midorima- _san_?"

"Lekas ikut denganku."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah yang penting kau ikut denganku dulu."

"Tapi Mayuzumi- _kun_ —"

"Sudah ikut saja dengannya, Kuroko. Biarkan aku sendiri di sini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," jawab Mayuzumi yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Kuroko. Pemuda biru memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celana lalu berdiri seraya membawa ranselnya. Ia ikuti Midorima yang sedari tadi sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minimalis dan klasik merupakan gaya seorang Midorima Shintarou. Ruang kerjanya yang begitu sederhana membawa kesan tenang juga damai—merupakan tempat yang paling nyaman untuk bekerja. Kebanyakan orang berpikir bahwa ruang kerja manajer jauh lebih mewah ketimbang yang lain. Namun persepsi tersebut salah bila menyangkut pautkan Midorima.

Midorima merupakan orang yang sederhana, tapi mengapa ia terlihat begitu mewah dengan setelan pakaian kerja itu? Sepasang kemeja biru muda dilengkapi jas putih serta tungkai kaki yang dibalut oleh celana katun putih. Kok bisa? Sebuah sihir kecil bernama bahasa tubuh menjadi poin penting yang dianut oleh pria berambut hijau lumut.

Pria hijau duduk di kursi kerjanya, kemudian ia mempersilakan Kuroko untuk duduk di seberangnya. Pemuda biru mengangguk paham. Ia langsung mengubah menjadi posisi duduk nyaman di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi… ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kuroko sopan diselingi nada heran yang menghantui.

Midorima mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari balik laci meja. Ia berikan dokumen tersebut pada Kuroko, "Sebaiknya kau baca terlebih dahulu."

Antara tegang dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu. Ragu atau tidak ia tetap harus menerima. Kuroko mengambil dokumen yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Membuka perlahan hingga memperlihatkan empat lembar kertas yang dijilid menjadi satu. Iris biru membaca cermat tiap rentetan kata yang tertera. Membuka perlahan lembar tiap lembar kertas dan sampai di titik akhir kalimat.

Iris biru membulat sempurna. Tak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir yang tercetak pada kertas. Apakah itu benar?

Iris biru menatap gesit iris hijau yang menatap kalem lawan bicaranya, "Midorima- _san_ , maksudnya ini—"

"Ya, Kuroko, sepertinya kau sudah tahu."

"Jadi… itu benar, kan? Bukan mimpi?"

"Tentu saja bukan, _nodayo_. Kau ini suka melucu ya," kekeh Midorima seraya mengibas tangan di depan wajah Kuroko. Sontak pemuda itu menarik kepala—takut kena tangan pria itu.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kalau begitu aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tentu saja kau bisa pergi sekarang, tapi ada satu orang juga yang akan ikut."

"Siapa gerangan?" tanya Kuroko hendak mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Akashi. Dia akan ikut bersamamu, _nanodayo_."

Entah sihir apa yang terwujud tapi yang jelas Kuroko terpeleset hingga ia kembali ke posisi semula. Kelopak mata mengerjap beberapa kali mencari kepastian. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Midorima menatap heran bawahannya, "Kau kenapa Kuroko? Tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk begitu."

"Oh tadi pantatku terpeleset."

"Kau ini pelawak atau seorang profesi, Kuroko?"

"Mungkin dua-duanya."

"Oke cukup, _nanodayo_. Jadi sekarang kau akan pergi?"

"Err… sebelum itu mengapa harus dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau ini seperti orang _linglung_ saja. Tentu dia adalah model dan sangat berperan penting _nanodayo_."

Lagi-lagi sebutan model. Model ini lah. Model itu lah. Tidak jauh dari kata sakral yang menjurus elegan. Kuroko menghela napas seraya memutar bola matanya malas—sejujurnya ia sudah mual dengan kata model. Namun pekerjaannya yang sebatas _fashion designer_ mendukung profesi ini.

Midorima yang peka hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, "Sudah, _nanodayo_ , lebih baik kau cepat ketimbang disembur cabe. Ia sudah menunggumu di lantai dasar."

Anggukan singkat menjadi akhir pembicaraan. Pemuda biru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka pelan hingga menghilang total bak makhluk gaib.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lama sekali, Tetsuya."

Hembusan napas keluar dari hidung mancung pemuda biru. Lagi-lagi kena cabe dari si model—tapi itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa baginya. Perlahan ia mengatur napas dan menjawab, "Maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Tadi aku habis dari ruang kerja Midorima- _san_."

"Oh jadi pria aneh itu sudah memberi tahumu?"

"Tentu saja sudah dan tolong bersikap sopan. Gitu-gitu juga dia adalah atasanmu."

"Tapi akulah bibit sukses perusahaan ini. Jadi suka-suka aku mau panggil dia apa."

"Sudah cukup. Berdebat denganmu tidak ada ujungnya. Jadi bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Satu anggukan menjadi akhir pembicaraan. Akashi melangkah jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dan menghilang dari balik pintu perusahaan—diikuti oleh pemuda biru dari belakang. Perbedaan suhu menyapu lapisan kulit terdahulu. Di depan mata, sebuah mobil ferarri berwarna merah darah dengan garis hitam metalik menyuri perhatian Kuroko.

Mobil idaman kaum awam yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari dan salah satu pengguna mobil ini ialah model terkenal, Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi menekan tombol unlock pada kunci mobil kemudian duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kuroko sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di sebelah si model. Menyalakan mobil dan menginjak gas, mobil ferarri berada di bawah kendali Akashi.

Di dalam mobil, Kuroko menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca film. Pengharum mobil yang disimpan pada _dashboard_ menguarkan aroma _mint_ yang bercampur dengan maskulin. Alunan musik klasik terdengar dari radio mobil. Iris biru Kuroko tak jerah menatap keluar pemandangan.

"Oi, Tetsuya. Kau sedang melihat apa?" Pertanyaan Akashi memecah keheningan. Otomatis pemuda itu terbawa dalam perbincangan. "Hanya melihat pemandangan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Apa yang mau dilihat? Toh hanya sebatas beton dan besi saja yang setia menemani perjalanan."

"Bagiku sebuah perjalanan itu cerita. Dan tentu juga ada cerita dibalik beton serta besi."

"Khayalan gilamu muncul lagi. Memang apa cerita dibalik mereka?"

"Tentu saja banyak dan salah satunya cerita bagaimana mereka dibangun bersama. Setia satu sama lain dikala terik matahari serta rintik hujan menggelung mereka." Untuk hal satu ini Akashi mulai berpikir bahwa perkataan pemuda itu memiliki makna. Ya, makna yang tersirat dalam kandungan kalimat.

Akashi mengangguk tipis, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa cerita dibalik secangkir kopi serta roti di satu meja."

"Sederhana saja. Mereka bercakap-cakap ditemani bangku taman yang dingin. Saat itu hari cerah, matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

"Perasaan satu sama lain." celetuk Akashi.

"Bukan."

Jawaban yang pas sekali.

"Cita rasa yang menyebar bila disatukan."

"Bukan juga."

"Rasa gairah ketika mereka saling bercinta."

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau porno."

"Ayolah itu manusiawi. Setiap orang pun ingin merasakan hal seperti itu termasuk aku."

"Lakukan itu dengan pacarmu. Aku tidak melarang kau bermain rodeo dari malam hingga ayam jago berkokok pun tidak jadi masalah."

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu, Tetsuya. Lagian aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah fokus pada jawabannya saja." Bagai duduk di bawah asbes di siang bolong hingga emosi naik mencapai ubun-ubun itulah yang dirasakan oleh si model. Jengah dengan basa-basi yang diceletuk oleh Kuroko. Ia merupakan orang yang to the point.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Baik, sepertinya kau kalah dalam permainan tebak-tebakkan. Kalau begitu akan kujawab."

"Lebih baik lekas."

"Mereka bukan membicarakan perasaan, cita rasa bahkan rasa gairah saat saling bercinta."

Di akhir kalimat, Akashi menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendapat jawaban yang jelas.

"Mereka hanya berdebat tentang sakitnya sebuah kepergian."

Diam membisu.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou saat ini. Ia sendiri yang dikenal jenius pun bahkan tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki kecil macam ini. Sudah bukan bidang Akashi bila menyangkut paut masalah cinta.

Akashi mengeratkan pegangan pada kemudi, "Kau memang cocok menjadi seorang sastrawan, Tetsuya."

"Tidak juga."

"Terlihat dari caramu berpikir juga berkata. Aku tahu ciri-ciri tersebut dan tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Lagian aku malas membahas masalah cinta."

Bukan marah atau menegur, melainkan tersenyum simpul.

Ya, Kuroko tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Ia tarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Antara perasaan lega dan senang bercampur menjadi satu—sebuah perasaan yang abstrak bisa dibilang.

"Akashi- _kun_ , suatu hari kau akan mengerti apa makna dibalik jawaban yang kuberikan padamu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokyo Convention Center._

Sebuah gedung instansi taraf internasional yang berada di pusat kota. Gedung ini bukan sembarang gedung, biasanya gedung ini dipakai untuk pertemuan gubernur dengan wali kota, kaisar dengan presiden luar, para pejabat mentri, dan pastinya digunakan untuk acara ajang internasional.

Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di gedung ini yang merupakan tempat tujuan mereka. Keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menjauhi parkiran. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam gedung dan memasuki _lift_. Sebelum masuk _lift_ , iris biru Kuroko menangkap sebuah spanduk besar dengan tulisan yang tercantum—

 _International Model Competition 2015._

Sudah jelas bahwa mereka akan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi model yang tingkatnya internasional. Pasti juga mereka lah yang akan berpartisipasi dalam pertemuan ini—khususnya Akashi.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka megah, sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi mewah juga mahal menjadi pemandangan pertama. Meja bundar yang dihias cantik dengan kain putih menjadikan nyaman. Sekelompok _band_ yang tampil secara _live_ tentunya bertemakan _jazz_. Puluhan hidangan makanan yang menjadi suguhan para tamu sudah siap sedia. Panggung model yang di dekorasi sedemikian rupa tampak elegan di depan mata. Dan tentunya para tamu pun sudah banyak yang berdatangan—termasuk mereka.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di tempat khusus yang sudah direservasi. Pastinya tidak jauh dari panggung. Bisa dibilang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tempat yang sangat strategis.

Acara pun dimulai dan begitu banyak model cantik serta tampan yang berjalan di atas panggung. Untuk wanita, mereka sangat anggun juga cantik. Tidak hanya lekuk tubuh dan paras, tapi juga terlihat dari tata krama yang tersirat pada bahasa tubuh mereka. Untuk pria, mereka tampak gagah dan maskulin. Berjalan tegap sembari memperlihatkan keibawaan merupakan point plus yang patut diambil.

Iris biru Kuroko terpana melihat model yang berjalan di atas panggung. Seakan disihir permanen, Kuroko masih tidak percaya bahwa yang berada di hadapannnya itu asli bukan khayalan fana.

"Oi, Tetsuya." Akashi menjentikkan jemari tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Sontak pemuda itu kaget dan menatap Akashi cepat.

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi tidak berkedip."

"Aku hanya terpana dengan mereka."

"Kau kan sering melihat model. Masa terpana hanya dengan mereka berjalan di _catwalk_ *."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya malas. "Akashi- _kun_ , kau ini jangan suka merasa kegantengan seperti itu."

"Kalau tidak ganteng mana mungkin aku bisa jadi model."

"Bukan hanya ganteng dalam fisik tapi juga tata krama."

"Oh. Pasti sudah jelas tata kramaku bagus."

"Oh ya? Buktinya kau—"

"Hush." Akashi mengibaskan tangan di hadapan pemuda biru. "Mulai cerewet kujitak kau sekarang juga. Jangan menyeramahiku lagi."

"Baiklah."

Setelah para peserta model tampil, baru kini giliran Akashi yang tampil. Pemuda itu langsung melepas jaket yang sedari tadi melekat pada tubuh dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. "Aku nitip jaket ya." Dengan seenak jidat pastinya. Kuroko hanya bisa mencibir pelan dan mengangguk.

Akashi pun berjalan menuju belakang panggung dan mulai menaiki tangga perlahan hingga akhirnya tepat berada di atas panggung.

Sebuah kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan cardigan hitam melekat pada tubuh Akashi—jangan lupa kedua lengan digulung hingga sikut. Sepasang celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam abu-abu. Sepatu pantofel tali abu-abu serta dasi kupu-kupu hitam menjadi pelengkap.

Dengan gagah, Akashi berjalan tegap di atas panggung. Menunjukkan tubuhnya yang kekar serta maskulin. Berpose jantan di atas panggung sudah menciri khas kan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tidak main-main dalam bekerja. Bagaimana pun situasinya ia harus bisa bersikap profesional karena perfeksionis merupakan sifat kolot si model.

"Keren."

Itulah kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko. Tidak main-main tapi serius. Kuroko benar-benar memuji Akashi saat ini.

Setelah selesai berpose dan memeriahkan panggung, seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai _MC_ memberikan ucapan selamat pada Akashi sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih sudah mau berpartisipasi sebagai tamu undangan penting.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung panggilkan tamu undangan yang sangat special di kalangan model. Penasaran? Kita sambut Kise Ryouta."

Iris biru Kuroko membelalak sempurna. Antara percaya dan tidak ia berasa di tengah ambang. Otomatis gerak refleks menimbulkan dirinya berdiri tegap secara tiba-tiba. Menajamkan penglihatan pada satu sudut di mana para model tadi keluar dan benar saja.

Seorang pria kuning terlihat berjalan mendekati _MC_. Iris madu yang secerah bunga matahari tampak berbinar menyambut para penonton yang bertepuk tangan dan menyorakkan namanya. Langkah kaki berhenti tepat di sebelah Akashi. _MC_ memberikan mic pada pria tersebut.

"Selamat siang semua! Namaku Kise Ryouta dan aku adalah seorang _fashion designer_ _ssu_!"

Suara riuh penonton menyorakki satu ruangan yang membuat Kuroko berjengit karena berisik—dengan sigap ia menutupi kedua telinga.

Ya, itulah alasan kenapa tadi pagi Kuroko terpaku menatap selebaran informasi yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Mengikuti acara ini sebuah kesempatan besar bisa bertemu dengan Kise, seorang _fashion designer_ kelas atas yang sangat terkenal. Tidak hanya itu, Kise merupakan inspiratif Kuroko bisa menjadi _fashion designer._

Semua bermula dari seseorang bukan?

"Baiklah, kau pasti Akashi _cchi_ bukan?"

"Sebutan aneh macam apa itu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi dibalas oleh tawaan riuh para penonton. Mereka kira itu adalah lelucon tapi bagi Akashi itu sebuah penghinaan.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu _ssu_. Kau ini model ternama yang mengharumkan nama Jepang masa kasar seperti itu sih?"

"Itu bukan kasar tapi refleks. Setiap orang akan bertindak seperti itu bila menyinggung hal aneh."

"Oke, baiklah. Akashi _cchi_ aku punya sebuah tawaran untukmu _ssu_."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau penasaran _ssu_?"

"Langsung ke topik. Aku jengah dengan basa-basi."

"Baiklah." Kise berdehem sejenak. Lalu secercah tampang bahagia ia pasang pada paras tampannya. "Aku sudah menentukkan dari sekian banyak model yang tampil dan sudah ketok palu. Selamat! Kau akan menjadi model di agensiku _ssu_! Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Picik.

Bukan. Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali tapi—kenapa ia membuat keputusan seperti itu?

Seorang model hanya boleh bekerja tetap di satu agensi dan tidak boleh ditarik paksa tanpa restu izin agensi yang bekerja sama sebelumnya. Apa maksudnya ini?

Perasaan Kuroko campur aduk menjadi satu. Kenapa Kise Ryouta membuat keputusan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa Akashi itu adalah model tetap perusahaan _Yvest Saint Laurent_ dan kontrak tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?!

Rahang Kuroko mengeras tidak suka dengan keputusan yang diambil cepat oleh Kise. Ia kira sebelumnya Kise merupakan idola baginya—tapi semua berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jujur saja, Kuroko tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Bagaimana dengan Akashi?

Oh, pastinya model itu tetap memasang tampang kalem seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Tapi apakah benar begitu?

"Kau bilang menjadi model di agensimu? Memang kau pikir aku ini apa? Singa sirkus yang dipecut?"

Ah. Oh.

Kise Ryouta membangunkan singa yang terlelap tidur ternyata.

"Kau ini _fashion_ _designer_ bukan? Pastinya kau sudah tahu apapun tentang dunia model. Aku sudah di kontrak PERMANEN oleh perusahaan _Yvest Saint Laurent_ di mana tempatku bekerja sekarang. Untuk itu, dengan hormat kutolak permintaanmu."

To the point memang ciri khas dari Akashi. Ia tidak main-main dalam profesinya. Sontak penonton pun riuh _cekcok_ bergunjing satu sama lain pada teman sebelah. Sebetulnya kenapa Akashi menolak tawaran Kise? Sudah jelas ia akan dibayar dan namanya akan semakin terkenal bila bekerja dengannya.

Kise menatap sinis si model. "Kau pikir semudah itu kau menolak, huh?"

"Kau memaksa? Di sini banyak wartawan dan pastinya akan langsung merekam jawaban dari perbincangan kita."

"Oh pastinya tidak. Tapi aku akan tetap menawarimu karena sudah menjadi tugasku seperti itu _ssu_."

"Silahkan saja. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu." Perkataan Akashi menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan. Pemuda itu langsung turun dari panggung dan menarik paksa Kuroko untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"A-akashi- _kun_ —"

"Diam dan jalan."

Tegas dan dingin.

Seperti bukan Akashi yang biasanya, otomatis Kuroko mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu membawa dirinya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi- _kun_."

Kuroko memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil. Akashi mengemudi mobil layaknya kuda liar. Mengemudi pada kecepatan tinggi yang hampir mendekati delapan puluh kilometer per jam. Tentu saja ini membuat jantung Kuroko berdegup lebih cepat.

"Apa?"

Hening lima detik hingga Kuroko menjawab, "Kenapa kau menolak tawaran Kise- _san_?" Jujur, Kuroko hanya ingin tahu jawaban dari pemuda merah. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya namun ingin meminta kepastian lebih lanjut.

"Kau bodoh atau tolol? Tentu saja aku sudah menjadi model permanen _Yvest Saint Laurent_."

"Tapi bisa saja kan kau cabut berkas."

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Tentu saja tidak. Butuh proses yang dibilang cukup rumit untuk menyabut berkas dan bergabung pada agensi si banci kuning."

"Akashi- _kun_ , jaga ucapanmu."

"Itu refleks, Tetsuya. Orang marah pasti emosi meluap dan berakhir dengan kebun binatang."

"Tetap saja kau harus jaga bicaramu."

"Berisik. Dasar bawel."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis mendengar jawaban Akashi. Bukan caci bahkan hinaan yang diserapnya, tapi sebuah jawaban tulus dari si model. Meski ia hanya menjawab seperti itu, Kuroko tahu makna apa yang terkandung.

Intinya Akashi sudah mencintai pekerjaannya di sini.

Kuroko menatap lembut model merah. "Nikmatilah pekerjaanmu, Akashi- _kun_. Jika tidak kau akan menyesal seumur hidup di ranjang kematian."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesalkan segala keputusanku."

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah kalau begitu kita taruhan."

"Taruhan apa?"

"Balap karung. Tentu saja pekerjaan, Tetsuya. Kau ini memang tolol ya."

"Cukup, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak mau bertaruh."

Akashi kembali melaju dengan kecepatan normal sekarang. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit lega dengan dukungan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko padanya.

Bukan. Bukan gejolak hati yang membara dalam dada.

Ini hanya perasaan senang saat diberi dukungan.

Akashi tidak mencintai Kuroko—jangan cinta, suka pun bahkan tidak.

Ia hanya kagum dengan sosok pemuda biru.

Sederhana saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Tetsuya."

"Iya?"

"Ada bekas krim kue di bibirmu."

"Oh ya?" Buru-buru Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap wajahnya melalui pantulan kamera depan.

"Mau kubantu bersihkan?"

"Model genit. Lebih baik kau fokus menyetir."

Akashi terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kuturuti permintaanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 _ **Catwalk:**_ merupakan istilah nama panggung yang biasa dipakai oleh model dalam ajang kompetisi.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Chapter 6 akhirnya bisa kelar juga meski ngaret banget dari target saya ini.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia MADRE yang chapter lalu sudah membaca, me-review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk segala masukan yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan cerita ini. Terima kasih juga sudah selalu setia membaca cerita saya.

Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini, dikarenakan beberapa hambatan yang mengganggu saya sewaktu di real life. Saya pun sempat mengikuti ujian beasiswa yang pengumumannya akan diumumkan sekitar akhir Agustus ini. Doakan yang terbaik saja buat saya hehehe.

Sebenernya ini adalah kado ulang tahun rekan (seme) saya yaitu _**Miyamoto Kazu**_ yang minggu lalu berulang tahun tapi kadonya ngaret baru dikasih sekarang. Hehehe selamat ulang tahun! Sukses selalu untuk ke depannya XD

Fanfik ini akhirnya kelar dalam waktu singkat yang saya kerjakan di rumah sakit. Ya, saya sedang dirawat inap di rumah sakit karena suatu penyakit. Ini merupakan hiburan saya selama di sini hahaha.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Bisa melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau juga bisa melalui PM.

See you in next chapter! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


End file.
